Hydra
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Lilo is training her new magical powers, Stitch discovers a secret Jumba hid from him, and at the same time. The most dangerous water experiments ever have been released. Just think how much chaos they could do on an island. Continuation of Ex.598
1. Chapter 1

It has been a few months since the Curse has been broken. Stella was teaching Lilo how to clean rooms with magic. Since Lilo found out she had magical powers, she's been hanging around Dark Mountain which was great because she got to learn new things, stay almost out of trouble, and Stitch got to be around Angel. Right now, they were in Lilo's house (in the kitchen)

"Now Lilo, say you wanna clean up your room. Here's a magical bead." Stella pulls a white bead from her bracelet and gave it to Lilo, "Repeat after me, This kitchen is so messy I wanna scream, make it so clean that it's gotta be a dream. Then throw it on the floor."

"This kitchen is so messy I wanna scream, make it so clean that it's gotta be a dream." Lilo threw it on the floor and in a flash of puff, the kitchen was clean and sparkle when Pleakley entered the room, he fainted.

"Great job Lilo. You may not know this be cleaning is a very difficult task. One wrong word or not leaving a specific command can be disatrous. These magical beads help that from happening, it taps into a small amount of your magic so you'll be more in touch with it. Magical beads don't demand magical sayings but its always good to practice. If you can't think of anything to say just think about what you want and throw it."

Lilo nodded, "Where can I get more of those?"

"In Magica, it's a magical realm, Fang works at the Magical Beads store, we have a little time, come on." Stella turned into her human form (her magic was stronger in human form). Lilo and Stella stood in front of a wall just below Jumba and Pleakley's room, "Now, you have your wand?"

Lilo pulls it out of her pocket.

"Good, now your wand is the same as a magical bead except you don't need to throw it. Now repeat after me, We like to go to the world of Magic, please let us through safetly that would be fantasic."

Lilo points her wand at the wall, "We like to go to the world of Magic, please let us through safetly that would be fantasic." In an instant a portal came up.

"Great job, Lilo. Come on."

Lilo was amazed when she landed in Magica, it looked like a city but there were people flying in the sky, with wings or not, hover cars, unicorns, and other magical creatures.

"Welcome to the center of all the magical realms, Magica. Now, let's st

* * *

Stitch was with Angel sitting on a couch when Clover came in with a new experiment, he was green like Clover, he even had a ring in one of his ears. He was a little taller than them. He was experiment 433, design to bring good luck to enemies with magic.

"Charm! Charm, it's you!" Angel got up and hugged him, he hugged her back and twirled her in the air.

"Hey Ang, man, you've grown too. You use to be so ugly....Kiddin girl."

"Charm, this is my boyfriend Stitch, Stitch, this is my older cousin Charm." Angel introduced the two.

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, as in his mom and dad are our aunt and uncle."

"Oh yeah." Stitch looked down at the ground, he wished he had a sibling or at least a parent, but was created by Jumba (or so he thought).

* * *

A diver was underwater, taking pictures of the coral reefs when a figure swarm over him. He turns to take another picture only to take a picture of something charging at him. Up top, a man was sitting on a small boat that had a rope which was attached to the diver, suddenly the small boat was going backwards as if something was pulling it, the diver's goggles came back up in red. All of a sudden, a hand came out from out of the water and onto the small boat. The man screams as he saw a creature coming out, it growls as it lunges at him but he swings a diver's tank at it, making it fall right back into the water. The man starts the motor and drives the boat back onto the surface.

* * *

Nani walks through the door at the same time as Stitch, to see Stella and Lilo putting these pretty beads on a piece of string on the kitchen table.

"Hey Nani, look a magical bracelet." Lilo waved her first bracelet in the air.

"Hello Nani, Lilo has quite a gift for making magical items. Nani, there's something, I must speak to you about." Stella was about to start but there was a knock at the door. Jumba opened it to see a lady with a witch hat on, a black witch like robe, small glasses, a long nose and a clipboard in her hands.

"Hello, My name is Mrs. Butterscotch, is there a Lilo...hmmmm.....seems the last name is diffcult to read."

"I'm here." Lilo announced as she was in the door way, but Nani pushed her out of the way.

"How may I help you?"

"Yes, well I'm the Administer of Pixie School Administration, may I come in, it's an important matter.

"Pixie?" Nani looked confused.

"Yes, "Mrs. Butterscotch came in as soon as she saw Stella, "My dear Stella, how are you? You haven't aged a bit. Heard about your evolution to a fairy, congrats my dear girl. Like I told Mr. Wando, that aliens are not, Stella has a gift, especially for an Aurora Fairy now."

"Thanks."

She turned her attention back to Lilo and Nani, "Now back to business, seems Lilo has just woken her magical abilities, I'm here to send her to Pixie Academy."


	2. Another pod activated

That night a bunch of drunk men were fooling around on a beach in Lanai (a small island near Maui, still Hawaii). One of the guys picked up a metal trash can (That's normally on a beach, at least the one's I've been too), chasing another guy who ran in the shallow part of the water, and dumps the trash on him.

"Oh sick man!" The guy yelled wiping the trash off of him as they ran back towards the camp site (that's on the beach too but a little farther). Suddenly there was a flash of light and glowing aqua green eyes stared out of the water. At first, it looked like a puddle of water as it came on shore but then it stopped when it saw a play boy magazine on the shore. The wind blew the pages to stop at a naked blond female. Suddenly, it transforms into the figure it saw.

"Whoa, look boys a naked chick!" Another drunk guy pointed at the female figure, they stood up and walked towards her.

"Hey there baby!!" Another guy whistle, there was about four of them. She looked at the trash that was being sweeped away by the ocean's wave, it's eyes glowed green

One of the guys tried to kiss it but it smacked him so hard in the face that he flew all the way to the camp site, the figure turned to face the others and roared.

* * *

"What?" Nani held Lilo, "You can't just take her away."

"Actually Nani, she can, "Stella admitted, "Since Lilo has magical powers and now that they have been awaken Mrs. Butterscrotch is under the administration authority to take her away."

Nani sighed, "I thought she didn't have it, I thought she was out of the clear." Nani sat down on the couch.

"You knew?" Lilo asked.

"Listen Lilo, our mom was a sorcoress, when I was born I showed no magic, they were saddened. But when you were born, they rejoiced, they said that you had it but then..they died. I thought it was because of this magic, I was hoping you would grow out of it."

"But she hasn't, you can't grow out of magic, it can be rusty but not gone. Now, come on Lilo, pack your things, we must leave."Mrs. Butterscrotch commanded, but Stella interrupted.

"Mrs. Butterscrotch, Lilo's powers have just awaken, she can barely tap into it, in Pixie Academy, the kids will beat her up, let me teach her magic and her element."

Mrs. Butterscrotch smiled, "I was hoping you would say that, is now your student, the Magic Council will absoutely accepted it, now about Victoria Smith, her powers just awoken as well, the parents have requested you as well."

"Victoria, a pixie?" Lilo looked at Stella.

"Yeah, forgot to tell you. Victoria's family are one of the famous magical families in all the magical realms, " Stella turned her attention to Lilo.

"You're very lucky , Stella is the best of the best, an Aurora fairy always is. Your parents must be proud. I'll be checking in on you three." lifted her wand in the air as she disappeared in a flash of lighting.

In Honolulu, peaceful protesters stood in front of the Green Enterprise Corporation.

One of the protesters had a loud speaker, " This corporation is the main cause of pollution On the Atlantic coast, now they wanna pollute these beautiful Hawaiian Ocean, will we stand for it!!?"

"No!!" The whole crowd yelled, as a female with long light blue hair walked through, she was wearing a halter top, short skirt, and high heels, she enters into the building. A figure was sleeping in a cave, not too far from the building, it was woken up by the protesters screams, it was shocked to see green stuff in front of it and dead fish floating in it. Its eyes glowed green.

* * *

Stitch was peddling on a tricycle with Lilo on the back towards Dark Mountain. They entered into the house to see Slang now having these black dragon looking wings, screaming at Clover.

"Look at what you did! My beautiful raven wings!Now they're these ugly dragon wings!!"

"It was an accident!!"

"Okay, you want accident, "Slang pulled out her scythe, 'How 'bout I accidentally cut off your head!!!" Slang started to chase Clover around the house. Stella finally came in with Victoria.

Stella stepped into the fight, "Now girls, no fighting. It's not okay." Stella said calmly, "It'll be time for Lilo's and Victoria's training soon. We must help them untapped into their elemental powers. I'll begin."

Lilo and Victoria sat on the couch.

"Where do I begin? Okay, you're pixies, not the flying little things, those are just myths. We'll just figure out your elements first. There are about 8 elements of magic: Light, Sky, Dark, Ice, Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth, those are just the main ones. As you know, I'm a Light and Sky wi- I mean fairy."

"But I thought you were this Aurora Fairy that's what my mom said." Victoria said.

"An Aurora-"

"Oh yeah, Aurora Sorceresses or Fairies are special because they can use all elements of magic, they're rare. That's how I was able to make this place without any one's help but I like to be mostly a Light and Sky Fairy..those were my first elements. Light and Sky are different, Light is pure and all good magic mostly, while Sky is mostly...well..involving the sky. Okay, let's see if any of your element is Sky or Light first."


	3. Light and Sky lesson

Stitch went back home real quick when Stella took Lilo and Victoria out to a mountain. Stella handed Victoria a small broom, but as for Lilo, she went behind her and pulled up something like it was invisible, she poured light energy through her fingers, making Lilo have these little fairy wings.

"Why does Victoria got the broom?" Lilo asked, crossing her arms.

"Sorry Lilo, Victoria is more in tone with her magic than you are. Flying on a broom requires putting a certain amount of magic into it or it won't fly, or you'll lose control of it. Plus, fairy wings are much cooler." Stella whispered to her as she floated into the air with her wings, "You got to use more magic. When on a broom, you only have one free hand. This is transformation magic. Transforming yourself into a mermaid, fairy, or even a dragon is pretty easy well except maybe the dragon part. Now Lilo, concentrate. Imagine yourself flying, get in tone with your magical side." Stella advised as Victoria flew up, Lilo's wings starts to flap, then faster and faster until she was off the ground, she first bumped into some trees, but soon was able to reach Victoria and Stella.

"Great job Lilo, you're a natural." Victoria cheered.

"Yeah, you could be a wind pixie." Stella snapped her fingers, a clipboard came up, "Don't worry, this isn't for grades, just to see which elements are your strength and weaknesses, that way it will be easy to determine your element."

"Whoa, we're so high." Lilo looked down, a cloud went over her. Stella sat on a cloud.

"Alright, Sky magic lesson number #1, Sky magic consists of almost all the elements, for example, heatwaves, snow, rain, and night, it can also be triggered by emotions. Now as Pixies, you'll be able to control a little bit of each, but it'll show which element is your speciality. For example, Victoria could fire a fire ball better than Lilo, but Lilo is better with planting seeds and making them grow faster than Victoria. When you evolve into witches, you'll be able to control either one or two, sometimes even three. Now, Victoria I want you to use your magic on the clouds and give that guy shade." Stella pointed at one tourist who was fanning himself. Victoria was able to move the clouds with almost no problem.

"Hmmm.....very good Victoria. You could be a Sky Sorceror like your dad. Okay Lilo, give that man shade." Stella pointed to the big guy who never gets to eat his ice cream. Lilo pulled her wand out, it glowed light yellow as the cloud hardly obeyed. Lilo was sweating as she tried harder, pushing more energy into the cloud.

"Come on you stupid Cloud move." Lilo sweated a little more, but the cloud did move a little but then it went right back into its original place, "Hey! MOVE C'MON!!"

"Lilo, wait, remember-" Stella tried to explain by Lilo's frustration caused the cloud to darkened, lighting shot from it and it begins to rain on the fat guy, melting his ice cream, "Sky magic is triggered by emotions."

"Oops sorry." Lilo looked down putting her wand behind her back.

"It's okay, one time, I accidentally shocked someone or was that Slang...I think she did that on purpose too. Oh well, "Stella looked as the sun begins to set, "Oh, now the last ray of sunlight, the richest kind of light. Time for Light magic one on one: Light is pure and warm. Now, reach out towards the ray of light and think postive thoughts." Stella reached out for the ray that shine above her, a light ball came into her hands when she pulled it back. Lilo and Victoria did the same thing, Lilo's light ball was bigger than Victoria's.

"It feels so warm and nice." Lilo hugged her light ball.

"That's light magic, you'll learn how to use the light emotions of people like happiness from people as an energy source, but for now, throw it in the sky." Stella, threw her light ball higher into the sky, Lilo and Victoria did the same thing. The light balls exploded looking like a shower of shooting stars but they stayed in the sky, looking like stars, "That's enough for now. Come back to Dark Mountain after Hula class, your next teacher will be waiting, around 4:30, don't be late."

* * *

Stitch was sitting on the desk after Jumba finish examining him.

"In perfect shape, 626."

"Jumba, do I have an experiment family or...."

"Why would you ask Jumba that? "

"Well, Ang-"

"624 is different, I wanted 99 and 101 to mate, to create magical experiments, it was only way. I made the rest of you." Jumba looked a little mad but he looked like he was hiding something.

* * *

A lady was about to take a bath, she dropped an experiment pod into the tub thinking it was one of those bubble salt things (can't remember what they're called. It's like a ball and when you drop it into the water, it dissolves leaving a perfume smell). Just before removing her robe, she saw this flash of light and saw a little hand coming out of the tub. She runs out screaming.

* * *

**The nexy day**

Gantu was sleeping on his bed, mad when the experiment computer beeped. It had been beeping since he came back from Shadow's dark abyss. He was too scared to find out what the experiment was, but Experiment 625 (I still call him Zack) got tired of hearing the beeping, so he pushed the button.

"Experiment 500 has been activated two months ago, primary function: unknown, aka the Water Demon; Experiment 503: activated, primary function: unknown, aka: The Living Storm, Experiment 535 activated: Sunking submarines and....other function unknown, and Experiment 591 activated, primary function ultimate controller of water. Warning, Warning, keep all experiments away from water or anymore liquid substance."

"Why are most of these unknown?" Gantu asked.

"Because, no one has really ever seen them, and Jumba couldn't find out what was their functions because they wouldn't hold still long enough."

"So, no evil curse creature thing?"

"Nope, just evil. Oh yeah, and we are on the wettiest place on Earth too." Zack laughed.

* * *

Lilo, Victoria, and Stitch were walking towards Dark Mountain for another magic lesson.

"I'm so happy you have magic Lilo, it was hard keeping it a secret."

"Yeah." Lilo agreed, suddenly there was shooting sounds as a light blue experiment with smooth skin, long, light blue hair with dark blue antennas going down its face, and a long lizard like tail, it was smaller even Stitch, as soon as it past them, Gantu ran out behind it, "We've gotta help it."

Gantu kept shooting at the experiment until he was able to hit it in front of a fire hydrant, 'Gotcha you little trog!"

The experiment's eyes started to tear up like it was about to cry, which it did (it was more like a scream/cry/coughing), automatically the fire hydrant exploded and shot at Gantu, and Lilo, Stitch, and Victoria, the island shook as waves crashed against the shore.

Suddenly, the fire hydrant begin to shape as a hand towards the experiment, patting it on the head gently, "Now, now, my poor baby. Mommy's here, come to mommy." A voice that sounded russian/spanish, Stitch could hear it, it sounded so familar. The little experiment calmed down and started walking towards the forest, "That's right sweetie, mommy will protect her baby." When the water finally calmed down, the experiment disappeared.

"Where did it go?" Lilo looked around.

"Oh no, we're late, come on." Victoria, Lilo, and Stitch ran to Dark mountain and through the door, where a female with long blue hair was tapping her shoe against the floor.

"You're late, I don't tolerate tardiness for my lessons, "Slang turned around.

"Oh no, you're our next teacher?" Lilo slapped herself on the forehead.

"Of course, now quiet. As I teach you the dark and ice magical arts. Oh and warning, you could be turned into a ice statue and no crying or I'll turn you into one myself." Slang smiled as she popped her knuckles, 'Now let's begin."


	4. A threat

****

Stitch8000: Man, how did you know that Stitch would be her target.

**Kitten360: Slang isn't a real bully, she's just dark, cold, and mean but she does have a heart, a small one. If you don't know the characters, read Angel's Sisters.**

"I hope you're ready for Dark and Ice Magic lesson one on one." Slang raised her hands as her new dragon wings came up, the whole room wa suddenly engulp into darkness all there was left is two desk that Victoria and Lilo sat in, Stitch just sat on the floor, "Now, I'll teach you how to harness the dark magic of your element. Darkness is a manipulating element, it controls all but in a dark sense, for example, Dark Fire." Slang opened her hands, a purple flame was there, "In plain English, you're stuck with me even if your magic elements isn't Dark. I'll teach how to use dark potions on people say a certain orange hair girl, like make her pick her nose everytime she said hello to Keoni." Slang snickered.

"But that's not nice." Lilo said, Slang slammed a long metal ruler on Lilo's desk.

"Of course it's not, you think Darkness is all about warmth and love, its misunderstood, but holds truth. I'll teach about how to summon your inner creature for battles, but for now a simple execrise, Stitch come here."

Stitch shook his head but Slang shot a purple energy ball at him, making him come here, he stood next to her, she hit him as hard as she could with the ruler on his knee. Stitch was hopping.

"Now, Stella told you that you could use happiness and emotions as an energy source, now Darkness is similar, but dark emotions. Now create a dark energy ball from Stitch's pain." Slang commanded hitting him on the same knee again, making him fall and whine in pain, "Shut up, you big baby."

Lilo and Victoria lifted their hands, Victoria already had a purple ball suddenly showing up but Lilo all she has was this tiny energy ball. Slang looked pissed.

"Is that all you can do? I'm a shame of you!! You're weak and worthless, how you get magical powers I'll nver know!!" Slang yelled, Lilo started to sweat as she got madder and her dark energy ball got bigger, Slang smiled a little but then frowned, "Good, good job Girls. That's another lesson, when you can't conjure up the dark energy for somone else, use your own dark emotions. Now, here are your books for studying. Next time I see you, we'll learn how to make someone's life miserable. Now on to Ice."

* * *

The experiment kept crawling towards the ocean where it kept hearing a voice, but when it didn't see anything , it just sat there and was about to cry.

"Now, now, come to me my little Waterita, come to mommy, I'm here." The voice said.

The little experiment started laughing as it kept crawling towards to the Ocean, "Mommy, mommy!" It disappeared underneath the waves.

* * *

A whole squad was at Lanai, someone reported that some tourist haven't return since last night, well, the sheriff found out why. There was three who were covered in scartches, but that wasn't what killed them, of course one of them survived (the one who was knocked out first).

"What do we have here, deputy?" The sheriff asked as the three bodies were being wheeled out.

"Nothing sir, it doesn't even seem they put up a fight."

"This is bad, three attacks already." The sheriff sighed as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

The protestors continued their protest the next day, as a female with long black hair, a halter top, short skirt, and high heels walked with the protestor's circle.

Her accent sounded spanish as she asked one man, "Is this place the reason for this green and balckish slime in the water?"

"Yeah, "He turned on the Loud speaker, "You hear that, this local said that the green or black slime is in the water! They refuse to do something about their environmental hazards and their new offshore oil drilling carlessness will cost us this ocean!"

The female's eyes glowed aqua green as she walked into the building. The boss stood up top, biting his nails in frustration.

"You know, that's a pretty bad habit." The female said as her eyes glowed aqua green sitting on the desk.

"How did you get in here? I'm calling security."

"You could say I slittered in, go ahead, I'm sure, your wife would love to see a woman in her husband's office." She laughed as she stood up pointing at his wedding ring.

"What do you want?"

"I woke up, and I noticed fish floating in the ocean, and this greenish black thing floating around. I want you to stop it."

"What?"

"The ocean is a funny thing, if you mess it up, it'll mess you up as well. You could say that I'm in tone with it. Now, remove this stuff or....." She turned for one second, but turned back around and slashed him with his sharp nails, causing him to bleed, "You'll saw what the ocean will really do."

The boss staggered a little as the female licked the blood from her nails.

"You bitch!! I'm calling security."

The female just laughed, "This blood taste familiar reminds me of last night, do you have a relative on the islands, a boy, mid 20s maybe."

The boss's eyes widened as the female was refering to his missing nephew," What? What have you done?"

"Nothing really, just made sure he drowned. I'm sorry, I have my father's temper, I don't like men advancing to me and making me feel uncomfortable, but this is a warning. If you don't stop your pollution and clean up your act, a storm will be coming, to drown this island and you to the bottom of the ocean, where you'll meet a family member of mine. One who likes to how you say, kill you and make your blood boil as your bloody body sinks to the ocean's depths. But I'm a saint compare to another relative, this one is more dangerous, mess with her and your family, familia, will suffer the defeat of water." The female laughs evilly as she walks out of the office.

* * *

Lilo and Victoria were shivering and tired, Stitch was covered in bruises as Slang smiled.

"You may leave but you're next teacher will be here. And don't forget your homework." Slang threw some books. Lilo and Victoria sighed as the three walked out.

* * *

The little experiment finally reached a cave, where the voie finally revealed itself. The figure came out of the water, walking on it as it walked towards the little experiment.

"Mommy." The little experiment smiled brightly as it held its arms out, the bigger experiment who looked similar to the younger one picked her up.

"There's my little girl, mommy has searched every where for her baby. That ugly thing tried to hurt you, but mommy is here and she'll make everything better.

* * *

Lilo, Victoria, and Stitch ran towards Dark Mountain trying so hard not to be late, hoping that Slang wouldn't be the surprise teacher, for her wicked and evil reasons, when they bashed in through the door, they saw a long red haired female sleeping on the couch. She was in a deep sleep, she was practically snoring. Slang walked by looking at the three.

"Have fun waking her up? Oh and she hasn't been able to sleep right for a week and she doesn't even know that she's your next teacher, bye bye now." Slang smiled walking out the door, leaving them with their sleepy, anger deadly prone now teacher.

"Oh no, we're so dead if we wake her up. One time when she was staying with us, she was sleeping on the steps, the mailman accidentally step on her.....It was scary." Stitch said, "I've never seen so much horror in my life."

"That's why you should wake her up." Victoria pointed to Stitch.

Stitch shook his head, "Nagga."


	5. Fire Training

**I kinda changed the ending on the last chapter, I thought it would be more funny if their next teacher Fang is asleep and now they have to wake her up.**

The three watched in horror Fang continued to sleep, suddenly a little golden Cocker Spaniel with a pink collar came into the room, (Experiment 007, design to have the same kind of bark as Gigi but was so cute it would halt any enemy from course, it didn't look like a dog at first not until it was cleaned and groom.) It was Stitch's gift to Angel. The dog jumped on Fang's back and laid on her.

"Ohhhh....so CUTE!!" Victoria yelled, but Lilo covered her mouth as Fang stirred, the dog started to bark, it was so loud and annoying that Fang's eyes started to slowly open as rage started to form on her face.

"Rosie, no, quiet." Lilo tried to shushed her but then Nightmare (Slang's cat) came in, hissing at Rosie, who jumped off Fang's back to chase Nightmare. Nightmare ran on top of a table as a broom that was next to Fang's head slaps her on the forehead. She wakes up, her eyes glowed red as she sat up and broke the broom in half. Nightmare and Rosie cowered out of the room when Fang shot them 'the look' but then she looked at the three.

"Who WOKE ME UP!!!!! Fang yelled causing the earth to shake.

"Fang, you're our teacher."

Fang took a deep breath and stood up, standing in front of them pointing her spear in each of their faces, "That doesn't answer my question. WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP?!!"

The three paused but then Victoria stood up, "I...*gulp* did."

Fang put her spear down and smiles, "That's lesson number #1, in the element of Fire Magic. You must have courage. Well done." Fang snapped her fingers and the three were instantly teleported into a dimesion where they were standing near a volcano, every where was lava pits and volcanoes, "TWelcome to the Volcanic Realm of Titta. This is where you'll learn your basic element of Fire. Now sit."

The three sat on top of medium size rocks, Lilo asked, "What was that about? Eariler?"

"If you haven't notice, Fire is about Courage, because you must be a brave person to harness this element. Why? Because unlike all the other elements, fire is alive, earth can't move itself or any other element. But Fire, grows, consumes, and is alive. I'll teach you for today, how to use the very core of fire to do your bidding and how to walk over lava."

"What? Walk over Lava?" Stitch exclaimed.

"Yes, walk. Every magical person has a center of magic in their bodies. Your centers are under your ribcages. Now, Everyone is use to using magic with their hands, But," Fang suddenly walks into a lava pit but instead of falling in her feet were over them, "The feet are normally out. In fact, that'll be your first task, to walk on lava. Clover will have an important ability to teach you but in order for you to do it, you must learn out to send magic to your feet and walk. First, we'll use a different one, let's use hot water instead of lava." Fang laughed.

* * *

The Police was at the Green Enterprise Company when the Boss (), a middle aged, bald man who always wore blue suit was sitting as one of the police men checked the scratch that was lefted by the killer, hoping for dna.

"Yep, it looks like the same scratches from the pervious scene, but it's not the same as Billy Kolwaski or the diver." One of the police men reported. The sheriff groaned as he pulled out the photos and showed it to Mr. Steel who gasped in horror to see that his nephew was dead.

"Now, , you said that this woman, told you that your blood tasted like your nephew's. We do have a survivor but he wasn't able to remember anything."

"Yes, then she threatened me."

"Will you be able to describe her for us?"

"Yes, she's hard to forget."

"Just in case this is a hit, do you have any other relatives on the island?"

"Yes, my son and my cousin."

* * *

A figure came back from under the water and into the cave, giving the young experiment some fish, the young experiment begin eating quickly until the bigger experiment stopped it.

"Now, now, sweetie, there's no need to eat so quickly. Manners are key my darling if you want to be as good as your mother. Able to lure men to their deaths, summon the powerful might of the waters, and kill people with just a hug or a kiss. Now go swimming." The bigger experiment insisted, the little experiment nodded as it crawled into the water, "She must have that bad habit from her father." Suddenly, it heard something move from behind it, crawling into the walls as it suddenly jumps into the water.

The bigger experiment smiled as it turned around, "My, my, my, I've found you, my first, you're getting better, my sweet." Another experiment's head came from the water, suddenly, it sounded like some divers were in the cave as well, "There's your chance to show me how strong you are. Kill them."

"Yes." The experiment sunk back into the water and swarm off.

"Men, I told you we are lost, man. This isn't even on the map." A blond hair male diver (Steve) said to a brunette haired male diver.  
"I'm telling you, it is. Of course it wouldn't be on the map, it's Blackbeard's secret treasury," The brunette (Bryan) replied, the two walked to where the cave suddenly separated into two, "Let's separate, you go left and I'll go right." As the two divers separated, a figure looked out from the water, smiling as it transformed.

Bryan was walking carefully down the creepy tunnel, flashing his light as a creature climbs from above the cave's ceiling. The figure stood up as it walked on its two feet, when Bryan turned around, he was face to face with a monster. He lets out a scream as the monster attacks.

"You know, I was suppose to be ending him, Ariel." The experiment from before said, leaning against the wall. Ariel's eyes glowed light blue as she (**I know, I know, the name is kinda ironic, the little mermaid is a killer)** removed the male's head, licking the blood from her claws. The blood flowed right in front of the other experiment who dipped its finger in the blood and tasted it, "Hmmmm...familiar...in fact that yellow haired boy looked familiar like that Green Enterprise Company guy, this'll be more fun than I thought, give me that head." The experiment commanded, Ariel through it for the experiment to catch.

"What are you planning?" Ariel asked, cleaning the blood from her face. Her accent was spanish as well/ but a hint of russian.

"you'll see, but the blond one is mine." The experiment smiled evilly, "I'm about to make her proud."

* * *

Lilo fell into the boiling water about half a dozen times before finally able to stand up on it. Victoria was able to get it on the first try.

Lilo was finally able to walk all the way on top of the boiling water and fell to her knees in front of Fang, who kneeled down.

"That water would have made any men quit, Victoria may have seen courage but you've shown greater. Sometimes it takes more courage, more strength to keep going than to stand up to a person. I'm proud of you, you remind me a lot like myself. My mother, did this to me as well when I was young, it must've took me days to get it. She was so surprise about how many times I burned myself but still kept going. You two have made me proud today, in fact, I'm shortening your lesson today. Plus, Lilo will need something for those burns."

* * *

Steve heard the scream and started to run back to find Bryan,** (of course the body wasn't there).** Steve ran all the way to a dead end where there was nothing but a giant pool of water, he flashed his flash light when he saw a figure move from under water, it's head slowly raised up.

"Bryan? Bryan?" Steve yelled.


	6. Wind Training

Steve was about to run in when he saw a long black haired female come from the water, bikini. She was holding a gold vase by the handles.

"Are looking for someone?" She asked walking towards him, he was freaking out because she was walking on water and she had a tail but the most beauitful aqua green eyes, "Or are you looking for something?"

"My Cousin, have you seen him? I heard him scream and...and..." Steve was blushing as his eyes traced her body as she walked closer to him, her tail grabs a hold of the vase as she lightly touch her finger along his left shoulder and lightly traced it as she walked around him.

"Such a brave soul you are. Running to save family despite the danger." She stood in front of him, face to face, "But family can be a down fall, don't you think, Steve?"

"Your father has told me about you. I have a question for you, do you approve of his methods or not? How he pollutes the waters for example? "Steve watched as the female holding his right hand up, and leaving the long finger out and she gently sucks on his long finger, making him sweat more, but then she lightly bit him, as he drew back she licks her lips, "You're his son alright. I've seen you at that company."

"Yeah, I'm work there so I could change the company's policies about their energy resources and on the offshore oil drilling."

She smiled, changing her plan, "Good answer, I'm sorry about your cousin though, tell your father, I said hi." She laughed evilly as her tail threw the vase at him, falling out was Bryan's head. Steve automatically runs.

* * *

Nani was applying a creme on Lilo's burned wounds while Stitch was searching for the experiment they saw before.

"Just wait til I see Fang, I can't believe she made you do that." Nani frowned.

"She didn't make me do anything, she said I could either stop or keep going, so I keep going."

Nani held Lilo by her arms, "Are you lolo! You're not a witch experiment, you can get hurt Lilo, ya know what. I'm calling up there and cancelling the training right now!" Nani lets go of Lilo and goes to the phone, to dial a number. Lilo pulls out her wand and shot a light blue energy beam from it, freezing the phone.

"No, I'm doing this. For once I can be strong enough to help Stitch catch the experiments and I get to find out a lot more about mom."

"How-"

"Stella showed me the picture, in fact her mom and our mom went to Witchery school of Magic together, see." Lilo pulls a fold up picture from her pocket, a hawaiian woman was standing between two pink and green haired women hugging each other, smiling, "Mom was an Aurora sorceress, the last one before she.... Well, I wanna learn magic. Plus if you cancel the training, the Magic Council will take me to Pixie Academy."

"Lilo-"

Lilo begin to glow into a whole array of colors,"I'm learning magic it's my choice! So tomorrow, Clover will tach me wind and water magic!" Lilo stop glowing as she stormed up towards the mini elevator and went up into her room.

"She's been hanging around Fang again, hasn't she?" Pleakley asked.

"Yep. Now, what am I going to do?" Nani asked, looking at the frozen phone.

"Let Little girl do magic training, she has been staying out of trouble, plus, you're stuck. Either let experiments train little girl or let girly named school train little girl." Jumba commented on.

Hula class was finally over, Lilo and Victoria rushed out only to be stopped by Mertle who saw Lilo's wand in her bag and pulled it out.

"Aren't you a little too old to be playing with these?" Mertle said, the wand that normally always glowed, didn't glow when in Mertle's hands.

"Yeah." The other three girls said as always.

Lilo got so mad that she thought about shooting Mertle with an energy ball, any kind, but she just crossed her arms, "Aren't you a little too ugly to be here?" Lilo snatched the wand back from Mertle and it started glowing again, " Now back off, I'm in no mood to be bother by a loser."

Mertle was speechless.

Victoria and Lilo walked through the door, seeing a green haired male flipping cards in the air, he wore a silver hoop earring in the left ear, wore a green shirt, long jeans, and sneakers.

"Oh hey Charm, where's Clover?" Lilo asked.

"I don't know, but I'm your next teacher, the wizard of the winds."

"I thought Clover was a wind and water witch." Victoria said.

"Well she is, but-"

"She forgot, didn't she?"

"Yeah, went surfing early in the morning. Soon, I thought I might as well teach you my element, Wind."

* * *

Clover was sitting on her board waiting for Cannonball to make a wave, underwater a creature was looking at the surfer from below, about to attack when it was suddenly pulled by another experiment. Clover looked around when she shot green waves of energy out of her hand and into the water. Suddenly a wave was created. As Clover was surfing, she saw a figure standing on the beach, waving at her. She had a surprise look on her face and fell off the board and into the water.

* * *

Charm was standing on top of a tree. Lilo decided to stay with the little wings and Victoria went with the wings as well.

"Okay, Wind is about spirit..about freedom. A Wind controlling magical person isn't someone as down to earth as you earthlings say. They're naturally born flyers sort of like Sky magical creatures. Let begin with wings first. Now let's start with something small, how 'bout making a twister? Now, you spinned around in a circle, as you spin around, pour your magic into the wind, putting it to your bidding. Watch." Charm begins to spin around, suddenly he stops and a twister was formed. He stops and holds the twister in his hand, 'Now you try, you'll know because the wind will begin to do your bidding." Victoria and Lilo started to spin around in the air. Victoria stopped but her twister disappeared, Lilo stopped but her small twister became a raging tornado, as it begin to blow everything, even the trees started to blow away.

"Lilo, Stop!" Charm yelled, but Lilo didn't respond, so Charm flew up and lowered the tornado down by using his hands, Lilo opened her eyes finally, "You have a little control issue, but not bad for a starter."

* * *

It was almost night when Clover finally came home, she walked through the barrier and knocked on the door. Stella opens it.

"Clover, did you lose your key again?" Stella smiled letting her in at first Clover didn't make, "Well, come on in your silly. I've made your favorite tonight, Sinker showed me to make it." Stella walked away for a second, Clover smiled evilly as she walked into the house.


	7. Clover

**Stitch8000: Damn it, How did you know so quickly? **

Clover was in experiment form when she closed her room door. Clover looked in disgusted at the mess in her room.

_How can she live like this? Now where would she put that book? _

Clover begin to search through the pile of clothes that covered the dresser and another ton of clothes that covered a mirror, something shined from the mirrors reflection, Clover turns around and smiles as she walks to a taller dresser, removes some hockey sticks and finds a large sapphire necklace in the shape of a heart. (From that movie the Titanic when the old lady drops in it the Ocean at the end).

_It actually exists. Who knew? The Heart of the Ocean, the perfect amulet, now that book._

She begins to search under the bed where she found books on physics and molecular chemistry. Suddenly she hits her head when she heard Angel's voice, she gets from under the bed, to see the Human form Angel sitting there.

"Are you okay?" She asked as the green colored experiment stood back up, hiding the necklace behind her back. Angel looked at all the science books that Clover dug up from the bed.

"Of course, I'm just looking for something. A certain book, it's blue, pretty big and has a hole on the cover in the shape of a heart."

"Oh...Oh yeah, you normally put it under your covers."

"Oh thank you of course. Must've forgotten, ya know, too much salt water." Clover shrugged her shoulders, Angel just gave her a 'why are you acting so strange' look.

"So, can I burrow your blue bracelet?" Angel asked.

"Sure, where are those bracelets?" Clover begins to look around the junkie room but Angel just pulls open a drawer from a small dresser that was beside Clover's bed, covered by Clover's magical arts books on Transformations and Water witchcraft. Angel pulls out a bracelet with seashells as charms.

"I found it."

"Oh, I should really straighten up."

"But Cloe, this is your way of straightening up, this is your system."

"Oh, maybe it's time for a new one." Clover pulled the covers from off her bed, the was the book. Clover smiled as picked up the book and held it.

"Well, on going on my date with Stitch, I hope you feel better."

_Found you at last, I'm sure she won't mind if I borrow it for a while._

Clover was about to walk out of her room, holding the book and the amulet, when she heard Stella holding the door.

"Oh Clover, but I thoug-"

"I lost my key and I had to get my surfboard." Clover laughed as she walked in, Stella scratched her head, "Oh and there's a surprise for Slang too."

"Okay, I made your favorite, hurry up." Clover ran right pass the other Clover who was holding the book.

_Damn, I've gotta get out of here, I don't stand a chance with these Fairies, Witches, and Wizard._ She was about to walk out the door when Stella stopped her and pulled her towards the table where everyone except Angel was sitting at.

"Look Sushi, it took me a while, but I finally did it." Stella sat Clover by Charm. Clover was trying to hide her blushing when Charm looked at her.

"Ya know you were supposed to train Lilo and Victoria today, I did Wind Training across. But Lilo has some gift, she created a tornado today and Victoria was excellent, but tomorrow morning, no disappearance." Charm explained, Clover nodded looking away. Fang put a whole bunch of wasabi sauce on her sushi (the green stuff, pretty good but hot) and took a bite. Normally that much would force tears in your eyes but Fang is a Fire Witch.

"Man, this is weak. It needs some Hot sauce." Fang pulled out some hot sauce and half the bottle she emptied on her sushi plate. She took on bite and smoke came out of her ears, "Oh that's good stuff."

"Anyway, so Clove, what's my surprise?" Slang said, pulling her scythe out, "And if it's another transformation spell, I'll end you."

Clover shook her head she looked when she heard a crash sound from her room, Stella looked at her, concerned, "You ok. You haven't even touch your sushi." Stella walked over and put her hand on Clover's head, accidentally knocking a pitcher of water on her. Clover's fur was starting to change colors.

_Oh shit, not now._

"Excuse me." Clover ran into the bathroom and closed the door, her body was transforming back. The other Clover was able to take a shower but the door was lock. Clover shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the kitchen, still dripping wet, she jumped in joy when she saw sushi, she sat next to Charm and started eating.

"Have someone been in my room? Because my system has been tampered with. I can't find anything in there now?" Clover asked with a mouth full of food. No one really asked why Clover was still wet, she's a little weird anyways.

"No. What's the surprise?" Slang asked, still holding the scythe.

"Oh yeah, a certian experiment just came back in town. Meet him at the...huh..the..be right back." Clover ran back into her room. The other Clover, now dried, walked quietly out of the bathroom, and accidentally backs up into the kitchen.

"So, where?" Slang asked, getting impatient.

"Huh?"

"Wait a minute, how did you get so dry so fast?" Charm asked, he stood up looking at Clover in the face.

"Well...I..I..."

"And what are you doing with these?"

Suddenly, she smiled as she came up with the idea, "It's a project for Magic school, and your surprise, "She turned to Slang, "There were directions but I need to bring it to you, I just need to go back in my room and get the..the directions."

"Why didn't you bring it with you when you came into the house?" Fang asked.

"For...for suspense." Clover ran back towards her room as the other Clover ran right pass her.

"Be right back." Clover walked out the door, while another Clover climbed out the window.

* * *

Mr. Steel was still in his office, finishing the last bit of his work before being escorted home by his guards. One of his employees was in the bathroom, washing her hands and turned off the sink. Suddenly, the sink turned itself back on.

"What the-" The employee turned the sink back off but the water didn't drain out, she looks closely to see the water suddenly swoop around her, just before she could scream, the water suddenly flowed into her mouth. First, she just looks down at the ground but then looked back up in the mirror, her eyes glowed dark blue as she smiled wickedly.

"Don't be worrying, I'll just be borrowing for only a moment." The employee walked out of the bathroom.


	8. A Demon's Deal

**This song doesn't belong to me**

Mr. Steel looked up when the door opened to see Ms. Mitchell walk in (A blond with hair put in a bun, glasses, wearing a button white shirt, black skirt and pumps), putting some files down.

"Thank you Ms. Mitchell, you may go home now." looked away for a moment, but Ms. Mitchell just sat on his desk crossing her legs.

"Now why would I wanna do that?"

His eyes widened when he heard the accent, he turned around to see a different woman, long light blue hair, dark blue eyes, blue halter top, lighter blue skirt, and black high heels. He automatically ran to try and push a red button that sat near the phone but the woman stood right in front of him, he pulls out a small gun and points it at her chest.

"I have police men and guards with guns ready to fire. You sick son of-"

"There's no need for such manners darling."

"You..you..killed my cousin!"

"Not me, but she did warn you, she has her father's aggressive behavior, now you'll have to deal with me. Don't worry darling I only want to discuss a deal with you. If you're willing to listen." She holds the barrel of the gun making it melt in her hands, "These guns, these weapons you have, they can't affect me at all. We can destroy your family and this company with ease but to avoid this bloodshed, I have proposition."

"If it's about the ocean forget it. I don't have the power. A board of Directors." He was about to push the red button.

"So, its power you want, I can give you power." The woman offered making him stop, "So it's true, you want full power of this..this company. It must insult you to make this company but most of its power goes to a group of people who can decide your fate." She blow a kiss at him, blowing a powder substance in his face, making him dizzy, falling back in his chair.

"Why would you help me?"

"Simple, I give you this power and you clean up the ocean. My 'abilities' and my family are...how you say..weakened by anything unnatural in these waters, your trash."

"How do I know your family won't come after me and my family?"

Her index fingernail grew longer, "I give you my word, none of my children will not harm you. When a...'demon' keeps its word, it honors it." She slashes her left shoulder with an X, "Now, I'll give you power and protection, all you have to do is clean the water. It's a small price to pay, in fact, you hardly have to do anything."

"No..No..If you get caught-"

"Trust me, we'll never get caught. I was able to sneak in here without any trouble right? So do we have a deal?" Her right hand was out but Mr. Steel looked away, she twisted her hands around releasing a powdery substance, that he inhaled, making him more willing to take the offer.

"We have a deal."

"Good darling, now, let's not tell anyone about our little secret right?" Her eyes glowed dark blue, nodded in fear, "Good boy, bye bye." Ms. Mitchell stood there, opening her mouth, water begin to escape and slittered under the door way. Ms. Mitchell looked around confused.

"You may go , " sat back in his chair, " What is she? Is she really a demon?"

* * *

Ariel was in the cave looking at the book she stole, her older sister stood over her.

"So you actually stole it, never thought you had the guts. So....I saw you froze in front of Charmy. You still have a crush on him, that's just cute."

"Shut it Aquamaria." Ariel growled back.

"I'm just saying you could at least-"

"It didn't work before what makes you think it'll work again. He's a wizard, and I'm a water demon. He helps people, I kill them, "She frowns but smiles evilly as she turns the page of the spell book, "Look at this, The Ocean's Wrath, its perfect. Too bad about that icky stuff in the water. Waterita can clean it up but it takes a lot of work, she's not ready for that." Ariel and Aquamaria looked at the adorable sleeping experiment, the bigger experiment came back in its true form.

"We have a lot of work to do. A lot of people to be killing." The experiment pulled out some pictures, that it stole, "If we want full power of these waters, we need to get rid of these people."

"How do you know he will keep his part of his deal?" Aquamaria asked.

"Because, I created a loop hole in the deal. You think by now humans would be a little wiser about accepting a demon's deal." The experiment smiled evilly.

* * *

Lilo and Victoria arrived at Dark Mountain to see Clover, Shadow and Stella watching Charm (singing), Angel(bass guitar), Slang (Guitar), and Fang (drums).

**I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics...**

Lilo smiles and hugs the black experiment who was clapping along with the song.

"Shadow, when did you come back?"

"Yesterday, Corba had some business here, so I decided to come back here, I heard Slang missed me but she won't admit it. So, did she?"

**'Cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'Cause then you'll see my heart**

"Yeah, she took her sadness out on Stitch when training us."

"That's mine girl. Who's this?" Shadow pointed to Victoria.

"Oh this is Victoria Smith, she's training with me. Victoria, this is Shadow, Slang's boyfriend."

Victoria's eyes widened, "That Slang right?"

"Right."  
**In the saddest state it's ever been.**

**This is no place to try and live my life.**

**[Pre-Chorus]  
Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that**

Stella was holding some clothes when she walked to Lilo and Victoria, "Here you go, Slang just finish making you some training clothes. They're much better than plain clothes because they'll help boost your magic a little bit." Stella held her hands towards Lilo and Victoria and in a flash of light, Lilo and Victoria were in their training clothes. Victoria was wearing a tan color tank top, a red skirt, tan leggings, and red slipper like shoes. Lilo was wearing a long bluish green dress that had a strap on her right shoulder and blue slipper shoes.

**I wish that I could take back.**

**[Chorus]  
I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
'Cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.**

**I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.**

**I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Sinking up to the beating of my heart,  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart.**

**And I can't let that happen again  
Cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state itâ€™s ever been.**

**This is no place to try and live my life.**

**[Pre-Chorus x2]  
[Chorus]**

**Who I am hates who I've been  
And who I am won't take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
Cause who I've been only ever made me...**

**So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to try and never become that way again  
Cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.**

As soon as the song ended Clover changed into human form and smiled, "Time for training.I'll be teaching you my most powerful element ever, Water."


	9. Water Training

**ngrey651: That's what I thought too about making a deal with the devil because no matter how good the deal sounds, there's always a price.**

**Stitch8000: You're right, Clover as a teacher will always be fun**

**Kitten630: I know right, School can be such a pain in the ass.**

Clover was wearing a green tube top and blue shorts, she was bare footed. Clover asked Stitch to come along and in human form, he did it, only because he trusted Clover a little bit more than Slang, well...way more than Slang. The four were in a small boat, far from the shores of any of the islands. A figure saw the boat and swarm up to the surface was watching from a distance

Clover placed both of her hands together, put them in the water, and pulled it out, holding some of the water as a bubble, showing it to Lilo, Victoria, and Stitch.

"Water is sort of like Wind, it's a powerful element, but unlike wind, there's no stopping water. When trapped, water always makes a path, shaping its form to fit its surrounding. Water is truly a spirited element. What should I teach you...maybe how to make ripples...or how to make it rain...or create waves...No..No.I got it. I'll teach you all about water's untapped power, transformation. Once you learn this, you can do anything with water. I hope Fang and Charm taught you everything.

"Wait, you disappeared on purpose, to teach us about wind?" Lilo asked.

"Duh, and that's an excuse because I really forgot." Clover laughed, "Now place your hands in the water, send some of your magical energy into the water and pull it out."

Lilo and Victoria did that, Lilo was able to get it the first time, Victoria about four times.

"Now, watch this." Clover stood up, a blue circle appeared in her hands, the water bubble floated in the air and around Stitch.

"What are-" Stitch was engulped by the water bubble.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Clover giggled as she waved her hand in the air, the bubble floated higher in the air and suddenly popped, and Stitch fell in the water. At first he started to freak, but then he calmed down when he saw that he wasn't sinking and that he had webbed fingers, gills on both sides his neck, and a long, blue fish like tail.

"I'm...I'm a-"

"Mermaid or merman. Now, the trick is use the bubble, send magic to it, letting it engulp you, then sending magic all over your body, and think fish or mermaid." Clover instructed the did the same thing but this time to herself, she dropped into the water, she was the same as Stitch but she had small butterfly wings on her back and had a green tube top. Lilo and Victoria soon fell into the water with them, Lilo had a green short tail and Victoria had a red short tail, (both wearing their training outfit's tops).

"Whoa, this is amazing." Lilo twirled around.

"You haven't seen nothing yet. C'mon." Clover dived underwater tying the boat to a reef with rope, the three followed.

**Mahalo nui ia ke ali`i wahine  
`O Lili`ulani `o ka wo hi ku  
Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue na waiho'o  
lu'u a halikeole'e  
E nana na maka i ke ao malama mai  
Hawai`i akea i Kaua`i **

Farther down in the water, the three saw a giant bubble and in the bubble was a city inside with a palace.

"What's that?" Stitch asked.

"It's Atlantis, the Mer Capital and the original place for water magic." Victoria explained, feeling proud.

"Right on. Come on." Clover swam backwards, noticing a small girl with light blue hair and two dark blue streaks in them, hiding behind a reef. Clover waved at her, and the figure shyily waved back, slowly following.

**Vocal 2 (Overlapping):  
Ke Kuini o Hawai`i  
Ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu  
Na hana a ke aloha Ma`alo  
Ana i ka ua lana malie  
I ka lani malama ho`ike  
Mai ana la i ka nani **

"Hey Cloe." A Merman waved at her as she swam pass him, she waved back, "Hey there Reef." The four stopped in an open area beside a reef.

**`O Kalakaua he inoa  
`O ka pua mae`ole i ka la  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea  
**

"This is amazing." Lilo looked up to see the water gleaming above.

"I have more to teach you. Learning how to use magic under water, making a water twister. I hope Charm taught you that. It's the same principle, just pour your magic into the water around you." Clover advised, Victoria was first, hers was a pretty small one, But Lilo's, once again she lost control. Clover was able to stop hwer again.

**Ke 'amaila i Kilauea  
Malamalama i wahine kapu  
A ka luna o Uweka huna  
I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea**

"Why do I keep losing control?" Lilo asked, looking at the floor sadly.

"It's okay, your magic hasn't been used in a while and now it's finally channeling through your body." Clover explained.

"In short words Lilo, your magic is getting stronger." Victoria cheered, "Now you can fly a broom if you wanna."

"I guess, now let's teach you another technique, the air bubble. It's a quick way for you to give yourself or someone else who is drowning oxygen."

**Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu  
Ua wehi ka hulu o kamamo  
Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i  
`O Kalakaua he inoa**

**`O Kalakaua he inoa  
`O ka pua mae`ole i ka la  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna  
I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea**

Corba Bubbles was looking at the autopsy from the medical examiner in Honolulu's police department, a former CIA agent Mr. Sweet was already there. (White, spiky hair, and goatee)

"Why did you call me back?" Corba asked, the medical examiner gave Corba the autopsy report, his eyes widened, "This can't be right. It saids that the the boys drowned, yet they're top swimmers in their universities."

"It's odd. The first two vitcims, the fisherman and diver seem to have die of a shark attack, that's what they thought at first."

"At First?"

"Yeah, the diver was taking pictures, one of the officers found the camera, and this picture...was the last." gave Corba the photo, it should a close up and a mouth and a webbed hand, "You see, this one has less teeth than a shark, no rows and all the teeth seem attached except this one, it was in the diver's mask, plus the hand." handed Corba the tooth, it was pretty small but it was sharp, in fact , it nearly cut him.

"What about the mer people?"

"They say it was a none of their people, the king ensures that."

**Ke`a mai la i Kilauea  
Malamalama i Wahinekapu  
A ka luna o Uwekahuna  
I ka pali kapu o Ka`auea**

**Vocal 1 (Overlapping):  
Mahalo nui ia Ke Ali`i wahine  
`O Lili`ulani wo ka `o hi ku**

Lilo was spinning faster and faster in the water, finishing her final lesson, using her magical energy creating the spin to do her bidding, it was almost night.

**Vocal 2 (Overlapping):  
Ke Kuini o Hawai`i  
Ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu**

**Ea mai ke ali`i kia manu  
Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo  
Ka pua nani a`o Hawai`i  
`O Kalakaua he inoa**

**He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua — kulele!**

"Come on, time to go home. Angel will teach you about Earth magic tomorrow." Clover swam up to the surface, Victoria and Lilo followed up. Stitch turned around to see at a distance, a figure looking at him. Even from the distance, the figure looked so familiar.

"Come on Stitch!" Lilo yelled.

"Coming!" Stitch looked up for a second but then looked back down the figure was gone. Stitch just swam back up to the surface.

"So, you're Stitch, have the same name still. I wonder how much you've really grown, and my dear sweet Clover, you're much stronger as well, still hiding the real you, I see. Darlings, we'll meet again, face to face." The figure laughed as it swam away.

* * *


	10. Experiment 500

**I changed a Demon's Deal a little, I made it so that Charm and Ariel did have a relationship.**

**Kitten630: I got it from one of my old stories, which I'm remaking now. As soon as I finish Pain, I'm making the sequel, if you like this story, you'll love the next story.**

Two human girls were in a bathroom in New York bar, one had long black hair, putting on red lipstick, her eyes gleamed agua green, and she was still wearing a halter top, skirt and high heels. The other one had short light blue hair except in the front, there were a fe strands that were longer, she had a gray hoodie, a blue skirt with ripples, and black biker boots.

"Ariel, these are grown business men, "Aqua Maria was putting on eye liner, "Don't be such a tomboy. Show a little skin. Remove the hoodie."

Ariel remove the shirt, but she was wearing a bra underneath.

Aqua Maria sighed, " You need a shirt, I'll be right back." Aqua Maria walked out as two girls entered in, Ariel quickly put her hoodie back on. One girl was wearing a tight white shirt, jeans, and sneakers while the other was wearing a light blue tank top with black arm sleeves, and black jeans, and black boots.

"Did you hear about the newest member of the Angel sisters, a boy. He's name is Charm, and oh my god, he's a hottie?" The tight white shirt said (Sara).

"Sure is. I wonder if he's gay, or is he and Clover are dating?" Susan asked.

"They're cousins and he's not gay." Ariel answered about to walk out of there.

"Oh, that means he's available. But he should get rid of that silver earring, its so out of style, whoever got that for him, has no taste."

Ariel shook her head, about to walk out when she heard something that just pissed her off.

"I heard that Charm just dumped some loser girl and he's looking for another."

"Charm seems so sweet, the girl must've been a total failure to be dumped by him."

Ariel's fists clenched tightly together as she tried to breathe, but her eyes just glowed blue. She just breathe, licked her lips, and smiled. She walks stood right behind the girls who still stood in front of the mirrors.

"Are we in your way?" Susan asked standing up.

"Oh no, ya know, that's a really cute shirt." Ariel smiles.

* * *

Lilo was reading a magical book on Teleportation and Transformation. She stood in front of the mirror, Stitch hid under his sheets.

"Don't worry Stitch, I won't use my magic on you." Lilo pulls her wand out, "Tranius clotheson onus." In a flash of light, Lilo was in her training clothes, "Look Stitch, that was Witch level too. I'm getting better."

Later that night, a figure was floating through the house, it floated up towards the top dome, it saw the little girl sleeping but then it floated over the sleeping Stitch, touching him on the face. Stitch woke up to see a figure, a blue experiment with beauitful eyes and long antennas floating over him.

"Look at you, my baby, my son." She touched his face, the voice sound so familiar.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mother, don't you remember. I need you to do something for me."

"Mother? I..I..have no mother."

"Don't be absurd Stitch, How else would you have been brought into this world?"

"Jumba created me." Stitch started to drift back into sleep, the experment smiled evilly as it floated down from elevator and into Jumba's and Pleakley's room. It took the form of Jumba's ex wife.

"So, you created all those experiments right, huh?" The ex wife slapped Jumba, waking him up.

"Yes, Jumba is evil genius, of course I created all experiments."

"Dear Jumba, when will you stop fooling yourself, all the experiments you created or are you hiding truth."

"Truth?"

"Truth, that deep down you couldn't create experiments, well not the strong ones anyway, so you lied-"

"No, Jumba won't never."

"You couldn't create your own so you LIED!!!" The ex wife suddenly came closer to Jumba's face, havig these razor sharp teeth looking like a dinosaur, causing Jumba to fell out his bed. He was sweating but no one woke up.

"Pleakley!" Jumba shook him.

"What the matter Jumba, don't like it, "Pleakley turned around, he had light blue hair floating in the air, he hand sharp teeth, "Don't like the dream I made for you, you'll tell him the truth or I'll be telling him!!" Pleakley laughed as his head starts to circle around. Jumba woke up, he was on his bed, shivering. Only one creature could create such a nightmare that Remmy would cowered in fear. One of his worst experiments, Experiment 500.

* * *

Lilo, Victoria, and Stitch found their next teacher, Angel in her nursery, that was in a different area of Dark Mountain. The nursery was more like a jungle, the plants were large and the trees towered all the way up to the sky. Angel was wearing a pink halter top and attach to it was a pink skirt in the shape of a rose. Angel was dancing around, the seeds planted themselves and as Angel twirled, green magical energy came out and fell into the ground, and suddenly plants sprouted out of the ground. She blow a kiss of more green magical energy flowing out of her hand and sprinkled around like fairy dust.

She turned to see the three looking at her,"Oh, its my turn already. Well, I guess I'll teach you about Earth Magic. Earth is all about life, I'll teach you how to harness that power of life. Earth creatures are known to be caring yet strong, gentle yet fierce. First, I'll teach you how to pour your magic into this seed." Angel pulls out a small seed.


	11. A Plan

* * *

Angel handed both Lilo and Victoria a large seed.

"Magical plants are a little different from regular plants." As Angel explained, Stitch sat down on a trunk that seem to growl. The girls suddenly hear a gulp sound (like someone or something was eating something) and heard Stitch's voice.

"Lilo! Help!" Stitch was in the mouth of a huge plant that resemble Sprout but had a pink head (it looked like a peach) and a stem that was on top of its head.

"Oh no, Stitch don't fight it. Sweetie put him down right now." Angel commanded, automatically the plant spit Stitch out, the blue experiment was covered in green like drool, "Oh Stitchy, I'm so sorry. Peachy has never done that before." Angel held Stitch and placed him on a giant green leaf, "Okay, you tow can begin now. Remember, let the magic flow through you."

Angel brought a towel to Stitch, who wipe himself off.

"Angel, I need to find out about something. I had the strangest dream, someone, an experiment, said she was my mom, but Jumba said he created me so..."

"Well, there were several experiments who did give birth to several experiments, like me and my sisters and Charm. Sample was definetly one."

"If I described her, would you know?"

"Maybe, Stitch, Clover and I were just babies, Stella may know."

"Thanks."

"But why are you-"

"I don't know, lately I've been feeling like Jumba hasn't been honest with me. This morning I asked him about someone who claim to be my mom, but he wouldn't tell me. He just said that I was like a son to him. He just made me feel awful."

"Stitch, if you're a born experiment like me, you have the right to now. I mean, if I was your mom, I wouldn't wanna hug my son to find out he has no memory of me."

"Right, wait, are there any early experiments someone who would know about me?"

"Yeah, my parents but they haven't called back yet."

* * *

A figure was watching in a pool of water, laughing, as the little experiment came back crawling to the figure.

"Now, we're getting somewhere, my little Ocean, there you are. Did you have a nice swim my darling?"

The little experiment nodded widly.

"I'm doing this for a friend and besides Stitch's strength could benefit us. I'll let him search on his own for a minute, then when he's ripe for the picking, he'll be in the palm of this how you say hand."

"No killing."

"Of course not darling, why would I kill the son of a friend? Now Clover," The figure waved her hand over the water, it showed Clover secretly reading a molecular chemistry, "Clover may be a little troublesome. I've taught her all my moves and she's a lot smarter than she looks. But I refuse to kill her in fact, she could be the perfect ally with a spell. Darling, will you do mama a Big favor. I need both of these two, my spell will only work if I can get a hair or fur. Your sisters are very busy, and I'm depending on you. Make Mommy proud."

The little experiment clapped as it crawled into the water.

The figure sighed, "My children...make mama proud, as always. Now, who will be my next target." The figure hovered to see a man kissing his wife good bye and leaving in a taxi, he then was at a bar, and putting his wedding ring in his pocket, while flirting with another woman. The figure's eyes glowed bright red, "I do hate liars, looks like this director of the board must be taught a lesson...his final lesson." The figure laughed evilly as it disappeared into the water.

* * *

Aqua Maria came back into the bathroom, to see Ariel holding Susan up in the air (Sara was already dead, she drowned in the toilet). Ariel opened up her mouth, her long water tongue came out as her eyes glowed blue, the mirror revealed her true form (not the alien form, the monster form). The tongue went into Susan's mouth as it went further down, Susan was starting to choke as the tongue was crashing her lungs. Ariel finally let Susan go, letting her fall on the ground, dead. Ariel removes her shirt.

"That'll teach you to talk about me or Charm, you stink little bitch." Ariel removes the hoodie and puts on Susan's shirt.

Aqua Maria clapped in amazement, "I should be making you mad more often. Now, I think we could use this to our advantage. Imagine, a person killing this member of this board who's already dead." Maria laughed, her body transformed to look like Susan, "Ms. What her name was will get blamed for killing her friend and then her aunt, then will commit suicide, it's common idea I know but still if it worked on planet Goatrammi, it could happen here. Ariel, bring the body with you." Maria commanded, Ariel ran the sink water, and placed her hand on Susan's body, which turned into liquid and went up into the sink, so did Ariel's body. Maria (as Susan) walked out and smiled as a lady was just walking in. There was a scream

* * *

Victoria had just finished when a redish lily looking flower with a small tongue coming out, came out of the ground.

"A Spiky Lily Tonguie. It's so beautiful."

Lilo's plant finally came out, it resemble Sprout a little too much, but it did wiggle it body like it was hula dancing, "Whoa. it dances."

"Very good job. I think you deserve to take it home with you. A magical flower needs magical energy daily. Sprinkle a little bit everyday and next time I see you, I want to see how your plants are doing." Angel snapped her fingers, instantly the plants were put into a pot and handed to Lilo and Victoria.

"Thanks Angel."

* * *

Stanley (the man from earlier) walked into a bar. The figure was in the shadows, its eyes gleamed at him, automatically transforming its body to be a long hair blong, slender body with a chest, and wearing a white shirt that was only zipped up half the way, black skirt with a gold chain around her hips, small bag, and black boots. She walked in right through the guard who just checked her out. She sat at a stool, where Stanley's eyes finally met his match. He couldn't help but be attracted to her, it was like she was 'made' for him. The figure smiled as her eyes glowed red.


	12. A Demon

**ngrey651: Oh my god, you're right, damn it, why do I always make horror stories when I was just make them a little scary and have a little humor. Damn**

**Stitch8000: Thinks, I kept thinking how can I make something happen to Stitch even when his girlfriend is teaching.**

**Kitten630: Simple, when I'm making a story that i'm really excited about, i start typing faster and I have no life.**

Susan's Aunt (Dottie) was talking on the phone as Susan walked in (Ariel sneaked right by her, holding the real Susan's dead body), she was the only female of the board of directors and the only one who would be immune to a female demon's hypontic charm. Susan stood in front of her.

"Oh Hello dear, "Dottie was talking right back onto the phone, "No no no, that won't do." Susan looked around and saw a sharp knife at the table. Susan grabs it and walks behind Dottie, "Dottie suddenly flashes some money at her, "Here, that should be enough for you and Stacey to have some fun."

"Sara, you mean?"

"What ever, now be a good girl. Auntie has to make a stop at Honolulu, that fool Mr. Steel will bankrupt us with his 'new ideas'."

"What's this?" Susan looked at the green paper with hundreds, twenties, and tens on it.

"Money silly for stuff. I won't be home for a while."

"Okay, but I have something else in mind." Maria smiled as she stabs Dottie in the neck, Dottie dies instantly. Maria turns around to see Ariel eating out of the fridge, she was eating sardines, Maria rolled her eyes, "Did you position the girl." Ariel nodded as she looked at a strange can that whipcream.

"What's a whip...cream. How do these humans whip cream?" Ariel breaks the can in half but only white liquid came out, "Doesn't even look like cream and its not whipped."

"Now, we have to go. We have more people to be killing and so little time." Maria commanded, walking out, Ariel followed her out while carrying some food from the fridge.

* * *

Corba was walking up to a door when Mr. Sweets came out of the car.

"Why are we going to this house, we should investigate the killings that are happening in New York or Michigan?" Mr. Sweets asked.

"I think I can figure out who created this mess. About a few months ago, there was an epidermic, tourists almost left and right were either being killed or missing. I went to get to the source of it now before any more people are killed by whatever did this, and now we even have evidence."

Lilo was playing Hound Dog on her records watching as Elvis (her plant) was dancing while Victoria's plant, Lickie was just slowly swinging side to side.

"Rockahula. Go Elvis!" Lilo yelled, Elvis. made this hissing screech said as it kept dancing, Nani was talking to Angel on the phone.

"Angel, I don't like having magical flowers in my house, it was bad enough when when three violent sisters were here, teaching Lilo all those fighting moves!"

"Like a choke hold." Angel laughed on the other end, making the ground rise up in her garden, "Listen Nani, I'm just teaching Lilo how to use her magic, she made the plant herself. Plus, I think her plant shouldn't be terrible at all. Lilo just made a the Swushing Rockin Dancine Plant, very rare but they're so cute and fun to have around. I tell ya, Lilo ight be able to stay out of trouble with that cuitie around."

Nani looks at the plant, Lilo puts some small red shades on it, Elvis was posing in its shades. Victoria was clapping as she pulled out her camera. Lickie's long tongue suddenly pulled back in, and then this mouth that looked like a Venus fly trap came out, Lickie's eyes were on the sides as the plant glowed yellow.

"Lickie, you grow." Victoria took a picture of Lickie's new transformation. Elvis sprout a little taller and grew a few more leaves.

"I knew The king's music had magical powers. Nani look, our plants they're growing." Lilo cheered. Stitch was walking into Jumba and Pleakley's room, where he saw Jumba messing with some chemicals.

**Flashback**

This was after Lilo and Victoria's Earth training.

Stitch walked into the kitchen where he saw Stella making a Freshen Scent Spell, she just pulled it into a spray bottle.

"Just the man I wanted to see, how does this smell to you. Is it Clean Linen?" Stella sprayed the bottle over Stitch head, he took a whiff.

"More of tropical pineapple."

"Damn, I was hoping for Clean Linen, it's my favorite. Oh well, "Stella shrugged her shoulders as she wiggled her nose, the mess was cleaned up, "I saw that on a show last night and its pretty hard, how does she do it?"

"Stella, I want to ask you a question, about me...I was wondering if I was created genetically or biologically?"

"You silly, what kind of question is that? I don't really remember, Jumba knows for sure. But now that I think of it, you do look like these two certain experiments. I can't really remember their names, but they were funny. One of them was a beauty, a female, she had the most amazing eyes, too bad you don't have them, but there was a male, you remind me a lot like him, I just can't remember his name." Stella opens the cabinet and pulls out a picture. A whole group of experiments were there, holing these baby experiments. Galatica and Odin were holding Stella, and a blue experiment with a reddish orange experiment was holding a yellow baby experiment while the other one was holding two other baby experiments, an orange one and a red/blue one. There was another row of experiments but Stitch was focusing only on one.

"I saw one of them in my dreams, she said she was my mother. I think it was her, right? I remember the eyes."Stitch pointed to the blue experiment holding the yellow experiment with blue eyes.

"Stitch, that can't be you. I think that's Sparky. But don't lose hope, ask Jumba. You were probably born later. If I remember anything or if my parents call back, I'll tell you."

"Thanks Stella."

"No probably, now how about some Coconut Cake? Isn't it your favorite?"

**End of Flashback**

"This may do, its completely iron."Jumba whispered to himself.

"Oh, Jumba, I have to ask you something, about my mom-"

"626, how many times have I been telling you today, you have no mother, you were created by me."

"Look Jumba, something is fishy. About last night, some experiment came into my room and said she was my mom."

"626, you have no parent. I am your creator. That experiment lied to you, it was Experiment 500, a-"

"Jumba, you already identitfied the killing experiment." Corba came in.

"Corba Bubbles?"

"Yes, we've been investigating a series of killings, maybe an experiment."

Lilo came into the room, holding Elvis' pot, "Hey Corba."

"Hello Lilo, Jumba, explaing about experiment 500."

"Experiment 500 isn't an experiment that I'm proud of. In fact, I wanted to get rid of it."

"Why didn't you?"

"I made an experiment who was immune to its hypnotic charm but strong enough to take it on."

**Back at the bar**

Stanley and the woman were takling for about two hours, claiming her name was Scarlet.

"So Scarlet, wanna come back to my hotel room with me?"

"Aren't you married?" Scarlet pointed to the ring on his finger.

_"But he couldn't he fell in love with her."_

_"And when that happened, what did you do?"_

_"What could Jumba do? Jumba was no match for Experiment 500 and Jumba still isn't_


	13. Poison

**I don't own this song**

"_Experiment 500 could transform her body to make herself appeal to any man, alien or human. No man could resist such a creature. Normally Jumba would be proud of creation, but then Jumba lost control of experiment 500."_

Stanley laughed as he placed the ring into his pocket.

"Oh this thing, hah. We're separated, I guess I'm still wearing in hopes that this is just a dream. That my wife will come back to me." Stanley lied.

"Well, maybe I can help and ease your pain." Scarlet's eyes gleamed as she smiled.

_"I don't get it Jumba, if 500 is a monster-"_

It's back in Kokua Town and it's during the day. Clover was on stage dancing and singing, she was wearing a green tank top, long jeans, a long gold chain around her hips, and sneakers. 625 or Zack was there, moving along with the music and Gantu was there, in disguise. A small figure was watching from behind a brick wall, it smiled evilly for revenge.

"Why are we at this miserable convention for annoying screaming earthlings?" Gantu whined.

"Isn't she amazing, too bad she's not an experiment, she makes my heart jump through hoops." Zack sighed

**Sense is telling me you're looking  
I can feel it on my skin  
Boy I wonder what would happen  
If I trip and let you in,  
Don't get shook my my aggression  
I just might be the one  
Lets skip this conversation  
Just whine your body up**

Clover did a back flip, landed on her right hand, and slowly went back on her feet. The crowd went wild.

**HA HA HA  
Don't wanna wait no more  
HA HA HA  
You got what im searching for**

A little girl with long light blue hair and blue streaks in her hair stood in front of Gantu, and lifted up her hands, the water from Ms. Haskasgua (damn I can't spell her name, the old lady that's always watering her fruit) sprayed him in the face.

**Cuz im feeling your vibing  
Im riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here**

"What? How did y-?" Gantu saw that the girl changed her face to look like an experiment's face for a second that turned it back to run away, "It's the trog! It's Human!!"

"Duh Sherlock, all experiments have the ability to look like the inhabitants on the planet they're on."

"Why did you tell me?"

"You never ask.

**Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near**

Gantu runs after the girl, who just kept laughing crazy like as her eyes glowed red.

_"Experiment 500 isn't just a monster, she's a nightmare, a demon. Jumba's only creation, Experiment 310 was design to not only destroy submarines but also destroy her. He was the only one who was immune to her spells and her devious charms. But he fell in love with her anyway and this tooth belongs to one of their children. Children who's very evil was just like hers. Especially the youngest one. So cute, yet so evil."_

**Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!**

The little girl ran right past the stage and through the forest, disappeared throught the bushes.

Gantu stromed through, "Where are you, you little trog?" Gantu pulled out his blaster. The little girl backed up into a small pond which revealed her true monsterous form, "Gotcha."Gantu wantched in horor as the figure got bigger and bigger, "Oh Blitzsnag." Gantu started blasting the monster but only to be making it madder.

**_Background: a ese nene lo tengo trikiao  
cuando lo bailo lo bailo de lao  
y lo empujo lo tengo tumbao  
con mis caderas lo tengo amansao wind!_**

**_[translated: I got this guy tricked over me  
My hips drop when I dance  
And I got him hypnotized in a transe wind!]_**

"Bad Dummy! Bad!" The figure held Gantu up by his left leg.

"Now, now Darling, don't eat the dumb alien...put him down..and complete mama's task." The voice echoed through the pond. The figure frowned at Gantu and dropped him.

**[verse 2]  
Boy keep doing what you re doing get me hot  
Winding up your body you don't have to stop  
My temperature is rising want you more than before  
Its an animal attraction whine your body up**

Scarlet was looking in the sink of water, she pulls out a certain red lipstick, and puts it on her lips. She came out of the bathroom of the hotel room, looking at Stanley, she had a wicked smile. Stanley was lying on the bed, ready.

"Normally I don't do this, but for you I had to make an ...how do you say... exception."

"Alright then, let's get this party started."

"Of course." Scarlet sat on the bed next to him and pulled him in for a long kiss. He kept trying to undress her but she kept pulling his hand away until she broke the kiss, "Now, its time for you to get what you exactly deserve." Scarlet laughed, suddenly Stanley had veins from his mouth, which was wide open as if he was trying to scream or breathe.

**HA HA HA  
It's the magic on the floor  
HA HA HA  
I don't wanna wait no more**

"Ya know, I don't like liars, lying and deciet is like poison, which is what was on my lips. Where I am from, this comes from a very deadly animal, its called the Poisonous wrap sea seprent, or what you call a sea snake. Ya know, it doesn't affect me because it can only affect you by indigestion and you licked my lips. Your wife is such a nice woman, but still she wasn't good enough, so you lie and cheat."

**Cuz im feeling your vibing  
Im riding high is exotic  
And I want you, I want you here  
Pull me closer and closer and  
Hold me tight to your body  
I wanna feel you, I wanna feel you near**

Scarlet was looking in a hand mirror which she pulled from her bag, she could see Stanley's eyes now blood shot and the veins covering his body, she just smiled.

"That looks so serious, but don' worry the poison doesn't remain long, oh no. Your body will digest it, making it look as if you died of either a heart attack or a drug overdose. Since you are young man, heart attack is out, "She started digging through his briefcase and pulled out some pill bottles, "You had history, you use to be addict. Guess it caught up huh?"

Stanley didn't answer, he was using all of his strength trying to move.

**Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!**

"I wouldn't do that. By now, the poison has been reaching your heart and is spreading through your body. Hah, now let me tell you a story before you leave this world. I have a husband, before we were separated I did something to him. I use to be a liar just like you, but I never cheated. He found out about my secret, "She walks towards the big mirror that was on top of the dresser, when she first came in, she tilted it towards the wall, so he couldn't see what she really was, but then she tilted it back, the mirror revealed her real monstrous form but he couldn't really see it, she turns to him and smile, " That I wasn't 'normal' and he walked out on me. He could barely look at me."

**whine up, whine up whine up oye!  
Whine up, whine up, whine up oye!**

"My heart was broken into pieces but I know he was hurt more. He never lied to me and he was completely honest. I can be a little crazy, but at least I learned from my mistake and so have you. " She turned to the mirror, singing as she stood on top of the dresser and tilted the mirror further down, that's when he saw her form, "Now you know why its lie I hate, I would tell you to enjoy but its too late." She started laughing evilly as Stanley's eyes rolled back into his head.

**Lo cuero, toca los cueros  
Loca e que ta!!**

The figure smiled as she walked out of the room.


	14. Terror continues

Corba was reading the newspaper, another board member of Greens' Company was murdered last night in the hotel room.

"If we want to prevent more deaths, we'll need someone who knows all about these creatures. Jumba said that one of those magic experiments were trained by Experiment 500. Time to go to Dark Mountain." Corba got up and Mr. Sweets followed. A little girl with long light blue hair was watching Clover from the bushes, who was in experiment form, but Gantu came running right behind her.

"Gantu never gives up, now surrender trog."

The little girl just stared at him for a second before smiling, suddenly it was like something was going up her throat, (like throwing up), then water came out of her mouth like a water gun, causing Gantu to fly into Clover.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" Clover got up, her eyes widened when she saw Gantu getting up.

"The bad luck experiment. I've found you, forgot about that little thing, Hamsterviel will be more please having you instead."

"Bye." Clover ran away, she was too tired to use any magic since she was in the hot sun all day. (Ya know how you work really hard in the sun like gardening or washing the car, you suddenly feel drain).

"Nala Kweesta." The little girl crossed her arms and went after Gantu, who was going after Clover.

* * *

A woman was washing dishes, her and her husband lived in Canada, by a lake. When she was finally finished she removed the cord to drain the water, but the water was still there. She digs left arm into the dirty water, making sure to remove the food, but there was none and the water was still sitting there.

"Harold, the drain is clogged again." The wife yelled, a man with a gut and a beer bottle came out of his chair and off the phone.

He sighed, "Again, okay give me my tool box, sweetie."

The wife walks out of the room, Harold looked first under the cabinet, until he heard this beauitful singing, and someone calling his name.

"Harold.....Harold...."

He looks around, he hears the voice coming from the sink, he looks closer and closer, he saw this figure looking at him through the water.

"Oh Harold....Harold....Unlasu listena naggas lioek..." The figure's hands came out of the sink and started to gently rub his cheeks (on his face).

"W..who..who are y-"

The figure's hand put one finger over his mouth, "Shush...don't resist my darling, don't RESIST!!" In that instant, the figure's hands pulled his face down into the sink, drowning him while laughing evilly. When he was dead, the water drained from the sink.

"_And that my dears is how it is to be done. These male humans can't help it when it be coming to a pretty face. Now, my children, with the next target. Lure them your siren songs of death." _The figure laughed evilly.

"Me first." Aqua Maria laughed, the next board of director lived in California.

* * *

Clover stopped for a second, she smiled when she saw a man who accidentally knocked down some coconuts from a stand, a tree, and a bus just driving by.

"I hate it when I have those ideas." Clover used a little bit of her secondary magical abilities (bad luck), causing the light to stay red and making the other cars go while the bus was still waiting. Then she flew up into a tree and pulls it down, trying it with a knot, and then positioning the coconuts just right, "That should work."

"There you are!" Gantu yelled, aiming his blaster at her, as 625 came out of a store eating an ice cream sandwich.

"Oh, now that's hot." 625 whistled at her, who turned her attention to him for a second. Gantu kept firing but he misses.

_"Now time to use what my teacher taught me." _Clover did her famous 'make a guy's heart melt laugh' and fluttered her eyes at 625, who automatically stood in front of her, making Gantu trip over him, the coconuts rolled him right into the tree, Clover snapped her fingers causing her bad luck magic to make the knot break, and throwing him onto the bus which just ran the red light, driving crazy to avoid the sudden traffic, causing him to hit a brick wall when the bus tool a wild turn.

"Whoa, you're smart for such a ....huh...girl." 625 blushed, remembering the experiment he had a mad crush on back then in Jumba's secret base, "Hey, you're Angelcake's twin, aren't you? You remember me, probably not huh?"

"Thanks I guess. Of course I remember you, you're the cute shy one. I gotta go home, bye bye Zacky." Clover walks away.

625 sighs with hearts in his eyes," She remembers my name."

The little girl picks up some small green fur that Gantu blasted off of Clover.

* * *

Later that night, a man was talking on his cell phone while looking out at his condo, there was a full moon.

"Yeah, ya know what Toshido, I agree with you for once about the boss throwing his toxins in the water, but the ocean is big what harm could it possibly do, plus we are saving a lot of money."

"But Steve son (Japanese thing, they normally say son for respect), has a point, Green Company was made to make nautral stuff like food, bug spray, and even natural resources with experimenting on oil. Throwing the unnatural things in the ocean is not the message we won't to be sending."

"Listen-", Suddenly the man (Manny) heard this sweet singing from his pool, he saw this female figure in the pool, "I'll call you back." He hangs up the phone and tries to call his security guards, but no one would pick up (I wonder why). Manny pulls a drawer opened, pulls out his gun, and walks out towards the pool.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" He pointed the gun at the figure, who just rose up from the water, naked, walking towards him.

"Well, you really shoot that at me?" She asked, humming a song, Manny's eyes suddenly widened as he drops the gun and walks towards the figure, who begins to grow fangs. She kisses him on the lips and pulls him back into the water with her.

* * *

Lilo woke up, to see this creature on top of her, it was like this man, he had dark brown skin, light blue eyes, long nose, bony body and wearing nothing but a loin cloth. She screamed, it screamed too, as it ran out of the room, and out the house.

"What was that?"


	15. Training continues

Lilo was talking to Victoria, as they were walking towards Dark Mountain.

"That was probably a gremlin. They're creepy but harmless, they just steal stuff that's mostly it. But if you saw one, that means that your magic is getting stronger."Victoria waves her wand in the air as she magically changed into her training clothes, Lilo did the same thing. They entered into the house, seeing Stella waving her hands over a pink potion, making it turn purple. She smiles and waves at them.

"Lilo saw a gremlin." Victoria said.

"Oh that's great maybe." Stella clapped.

"Not really, he or it scared me."Lilo frowned. Stella gave them a gesture to sit on the couch, she hovered over the table that was in front of the table.

"It was bound to happen. Victoria was born into a world of magic but you Lilo are now just being brought into it. Now that you're getting in touch with your magic, you're going to start seeing magical creatures, for example a gremlin. They're mostly harmless and steal things, but are loaded down with information. You're see Seekers, unicorns, griffins, dragons, and even demons."

"Demons?"

"Yeah, in fact, I should start teaching you how to defend for yourselves. You're pixies, not the literally ones, but in magic. You're beginners but filled with untapped powerful magic. Evil witches, sorcerers, and even demons will try to take advantage of you." Stella handed them both books, "Now these should help, and tell you the weakness of every creature. In fact, we should start training, I'll show you how to fight dark creatures." Stella flew away for a second.

"Whoa." Victoria opened the book, it should a hologram of a dragon. Stella came back and dragged up a big chest along the way.

"This is the summoning of fear chest, it can summon your fears but it can also summons up fake creatures (illusions sort of) for practice. But the only thing is they can hurt you back. Now, dark creatures are vulnerable to light and fire mostly, there will be times when you can't draw light from your element but from your memories, like I taught you, Now, Victoria, you can go first. Remember, the chest will chose your creature, it's an illusion but it'll attack you, if it's too much just yell it," Stella backed up as the chest opened, revealing a creature that was black and had a cape on like Slang's but it had no face, just one red eye, it screeched as it looked at Victoria, "Oh my, a soul sucking Seeker, a dark spirit, you can do this Vicky."

Vicky was shaking as she lifted her wand at the creature that was hovering around her, the seeker waited for a second before it lunged at her, she automatically shot a red ball at the seeker, causing it to fly back into the chest.

Lilo and Stella finally breathe, so did Victoria.

"Great job, fire is a great against a seeker, their eye can't stand intense light or heat. Fire is also a great choice against a dark creature because, "Stella closed her fist and opened it, revealing a fire ball, "Light will glow for a moment but they'll attack you again. But fire continues to glow. Seekers are just level 1 on the dark spirit rank, but with more training you could beat level 10 dark spirit, dark dragons. Slang is a dark dragon fairy now, (thanks to Clover's accidentally transformation spell) she'll teach you now about dark magic. Now Lilo, it's your turn." Stella opens the box, it revealed a creature simliar to the Seeker but it had a melting black body, it removed its hood, to reveal a female's head but she was like a zombie (wrinkled skin and long gray hair). It opened its mouth, screeching.

The three covered their ears as the creature started hovering over Lilo, screeching its horrible scream.

"Oh no a Banshee!" Victoria yelled. Lilo dodged the Banshee's attacked and rolled under a table, the banshee throws the table and slashes Lilo's arm.

"Ouch, hey that hurts! Take that hag!" Lilo jumped onto her feet and shoot small light blast at the banshee, making it scream in agony but it just lunged at her again.

"Lilo, Bansee's are level 2 or was it 4, anyway shoot a bigger light ball." Stella advised. The banshee looked at Stella and was about to attack her when Lilo summoned all her strength into her wand, the wand begin to shine all these colors, like a rainbow.

"Hey you! Screech this!!" Lilo yelled shooting the rainbow blast at the banshee, who screamed as it flew back into the chest.

"Well done Lilo. You beat a banshee." Victoria yelled, both of them cheering.

"Now, that was great Lilo, I forgot what level a banshee is back they're very strong and a pain." Stella said, healing Lilo's scratch, "Now, lets me tell you one of the strongest dark creatures, Dark Demons."

"Demons, why them?" Lilo asked sitting on the couch.

"Demons are one of the strongest creatures ever, they're very dangerous." Victoria explained.

"Exactly, demons were first introduced into the world when a sorcerer, Victor Von Frankstein combined magic with science."

"But I thought that magic and science don't mix." Lilo said.

"Right, but its could create a creature so vile that even the magic council takes great care when handling demons. Now, Dr. Frankstein, created Frankstein's monster, he was actually an earth demon. Now for his strength, in fact, he was the main reason that ogres and giants are so strong but so ugly. The magic Council destroyed the Earth Demon but he's child already continued the line which started giants and orges. It was made into a story so humans wouldn't panicked. Then another sorcereress (Catherine Alucard) created a dark demon, Dracula. It's still a mystery if he's out there are not. Now, demons are different from all the magical creatures, because they have many abilities that not even a fairy or sorcerer could get. Demons can transform their bodies to look like what their target desires, and making promises that they'll fulfill but with a price. Now, female demons are much more powerful."

"Why?" Lilo asked.

"Female demons can please a man with just words, singing and luring them to their deaths. Demons can't enter into a house unless invited, but they're so deadly that a fairy, sorcerer, or sorceress can only beat them. But a price for this powerful, is that they're not that fertile..um...they can't just have children, sometimes it's a miracle if a demon could have just one child. Which is why demons, especially the females, are very touchy about their kids. Imagine, if one was even hurt...who knows what would happen."

* * *

The little experiment came back into the cave, coughing and shivering, the figure who was crawling up the cave ceiling jumped down. Aquar Maria and Ariel came out of the water.

"Rita, what is the matter with my baby?" The figure held the little experiment in its arms, the little experiment was covered in black goo, "What is this?" The figure sniffed the stuff and licked its hand.

"Mommy....*cough*..here." The little experiment gave the figure some green fur.

"Mommy, doesn't care nothing about that."

"It's oil, it must be that stuff that's slowly oozing in the sea. I have been cleaning it up but more and more just keep coming. It comes from this oil drill, but we can't get near it, it has been made with a mixture of iron." Maria said.

"I need to make potion, for my child and a little muscle." The figure opened the book that Ariel stole from Clover, "These ingredients...where-"

"Here mommy, we've been stealing this from people we killed. It's currency on planet, there is a store, you can buy stuff that you need in there."

The little experiment kept coughing and shivering, "So..cold...mommy...*cough* So..cold.."

The figure held the little experiment, "Mommy is here. Aqua Maria and Ariel, finish this last board member, I find ingredients. Once this deal is finish, the ocean will be clean. Once that happens, my baby can be healthy soon."

"But what if he doesn't keep his part of the deal?"

"Remember, darling, I left a loop hole. Two in fact, Mr. Steel will know that soon enough."

The two jumped into the water.


	16. Last Board Member

**Kitten630: The little experiment is a girl, named Waterita, Rita for short**

Mr. Steel was sitting in his house, drinking some scrotch from a glass as he sat in his chair. His house was in a mansion on a private island on one of the hawaiian islands. There was a knock at the door, his wife opened it up to see a man standing there.

"I need to talk to Mr. Steel."

"Oh you must be the one who'll offer the deal. Oh please come in."

Mr. Steel was looking out at the view in his personal office, when he heard the door opened. He looks up to see his wife letting a man in and then closing the door.

"Hello, there, you must by Byars, the one I've been looking for, to increase production."

"Increase production?" Byars looked at him, eyes widened as he stood up, "What about the deal?"

"What deal? We haven't made one yet." Mr. Steel smiled as he walked up to him, "Now I thou-"

Suddenly, Byars grabs him by the neck, lifting him up in the air, and threw him in the chair.

"The Deal, my dear mister Steel, "Byars touched him on the face and walked behind the chair, instantly transforming back into the female before, "You didn't think I was lying about making sure you have power." She threw the newspaper at him, another board member drowned in his pool.

"Oh you."

"You promise to be cleaning the waters soon, now I have a sick child, thanks to your oil, Steel. Did you know how long it took me to conceive her? Huh?" She begins to pull him up by the collar of his shirt, her hand was starting to turn brown, she dropped him and turned around, breathing, "Must stay calm, I must stay calm."

"Not until all the board members are killed. I call the shot now. I can turn you in to the police, if you cross me again."

She begins to laugh, "My Dearest Mr. Steel. You have no... how you say... shot. I do. You don't know what you're dealing with. The board member will die tomorrow. Now, I suggest you do something soon. If I lose my baby, any of them gets hurt. I'll take care of you myself. Now, as for the oil drill, either you do something about that leak or I will. It won't be pretty either."

"You promise that I wouldn't get hurt."

"Yes, thaty you wouldn't be hurt. But remember this, my children are my life. My husband and I were going to lose hope. My first child took four years, my second three years, and the third one took two years to conceive. I would be 'devasted', 'hurt' if something ever happened to my children. Wouldn't you be? Would not that hurt you so much, if your son, Steve here paid the price? That is what a promise was for." The female jumped right out of the window.

* * *

Aqua Maria and Ariel just came on shore after traveling through the water for hours, both of them were lying on the beach, catching their breath.

"Is this it? Japan?" Ariel asked as she stood up.

"Yes, now, quickly. The sooner we finish deal, the sooner the water can be clean and Rita well."

"Our last target is Toshido Suki."

* * *

Stitch was walking along the sidewalk with Angel, "So Charm went to Japan with Corba?"

"Yeah, when Charm saw the news about those board members, he acted strange."

Suddenly, Stitch saw this figure looking at him and it ran away towards a small cliff.

"An experiment!" Stitch pulled out his blaster and chased the experiment. As the experiment jumped off the cliff and into the water down below, Stitch shot the blaster at it, which had rope and a sucker on it, "Gotcha."

"Way to go Stitch." Angel cheered, until suddenly the rope started to fight back, pulling Stitch towards the edge. Before she could help him, Stitch was pulled into the water down below, "STITCH!!!"

* * *

Toshido was a Japanese man who had swords on his walls as decoration, Corba and Mr. Sweets were in his office, getting the guards ready while Charm was walking down the sidewalk, Corba has already given him a special pasword.

Suddenly, girls started to scream when they saw Charm.

"Oh my god, it's Charm Angel."

"Oh shit." Charm thought of running until some camera crew was in his face.

"Mr. Charm Angel, what has brought you to Tokoyo?"

"Oh...ummm....nothin' really."

**Back to Corba and Mr. Sweets**

"You will be safe now, we have the best guards and CIA agents here." Mr. Sweets assured him but Toshido was pulling out some arrows with metal tips, dagger, and a crossbow.

"Of course, last night I heard it, the siren song from Manny's phone, I know what you're dealing with. My family is a long line with the supernatural. For one thing, your men aren't prepared, they need iron weapons not steel."

"Huh?" Corba looked at the arrows, "The CIA magical department doesn't cover demons, we just found out about there existence. How did you fig-"

Toshido threw down newspapers, all with the boards members killed, "Dottie was stabbed in the throat but she was wearing high heeled shoes, higher than Susan's, how could she murdered Dottie if she was higher than her? Susan's friend, Sara was drowned in a toilet, but Susan couldn't do it because Sara is stronger than her."

"That could have met that it was a man."

"Until I saw Harold's and Manny's, Harold was drowned in a sink, a sink. Manny can't swim what would make him go in a pool, I'll tell ya, "He pulled out a tape recorder, "I record all of our conversations between each board member to make sure of no foul play, listen." Toshido pushed play, in the background of them talking, you could some singing.

"That could have been the T.V."

"That's what I thought until I heard a splash a minute later, and then Manny hang up the phone and when I saw this." Toshido threw the newspapers of Manny's death down, he pointed to a certain area in front of him, he grabs a camera light and turned it red, "The thing about the supernatural they can be seen under this color of lens." Suddenly, they could see a creature hiding in the bushes and a long lizard tail.

"So this iron?" Mr. Sweets looked at the arrow.

"It's the only thing that can hurt them but I don't think they're truly evil creatures. I think this Charm son wants to try and talk to them. He's a wizard right?" Toshido turned on the T.V. as Charm was pushed up on stage. Charm looked like he was praying, "Look he's chanting something. A Wind Wizard's specialty is drawing people to them." Toshido was putting on a Samurai suit on.

**You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide, but you can't escape my love**

**Here's how it goes  
You and me, up and down  
But MAYBE this time we'll get it right  
Worth a fight  
'Cause love is something you cant SHARE  
When it breaks (When it breaks)  
All it takes is some tryin'**

Charm was looking out to the crowd, looking for his target. He saw a female with short black hair in the back and long hair in the front.

**If you feel like leaving  
I'm not gonna BEG YOU TO stay  
'Cause soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love**

**So, if you go  
You should know (you should know)  
It's hard to just forget the past  
So fast  
It was good (it was good)  
It was bad but it was real  
And that's all you have  
In the end our love matters (Oh no no no yeah)**

**If you feel like leaving  
I'm not gonna BEG YOU TO (I won't BEG YOU TO stay)  
Cuz soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love**

**(You can run, you can run)  
(You can hide, you can hide)  
But you can't escape my love (my love)**

**You can run (you can run)  
You can hide (you can hide)  
But you can't escape my love**

**Here's how it goes  
All it takes is some tryin' (Baby you can run)**

**If you feel like leavin'  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay (I won't beg you to stay)  
Cuz soon you'll be finding (you'll be finding)  
You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love (Can't escape my love)**

**If you feel like leavin'  
I'm not gonna beg you to stay (You can't escape my love)  
Cuz soon you'll be finding  
You can run, you can hide,  
But you can't escape my love**

**You can run  
You can run  
You can run (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)  
You can run (But you can't escape my love)  
You can run (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)  
You can run (But you can't escape my love)  
You can run (Baby you can run, baby you can hide)  
You can run (But you can't escape my love)  
You can run  
You can run**

**You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love**

**You can run, you can hide  
But you can't escape my love**

After the song, he ran off the stage but couldn't find her, he made his way back to the building, at first he just stood in front of the doors where already a hundred guards were standing at the door ready to shoot at him.

"Whoa whoa, it's me Charm." Charm had his hands up.

"How did we know? Say the password."

"Okay, I can't say it out here, someone might hear it." Charm whispered.

"Alright come in."

"Thanks for letting me in." Charm smiled.

One of the guards picked up the phone, calling the top floor. Corba picked it up.

"If it's Charm tell him to fly up here." Corba commanded, but suddenly Charm came out of the bathroom.

"That's what I got for drinking too much water." Charm laughed, drying his hands.

"When did you get in here?"

"A few minutes ago, I saw all the guards down there so I flew up high, that should prove it right. Water Demons can't fly."

Corba's eyes widened when he yelled on the floor, " Shoot him! Shoot it!"

"Shoot who?" A female voice was on the phone laughing.


	17. Ariel

**This song doesn't belong to me. It's called Welcome Home. It was on Rock Band, I thought it was awesome.**

**Stitch8000: How do you keep knowing this, that the characters aren't real that they're fake.**

**Kitten630: Sorry but I just had to be evil and stop there :)**

Stitch was slowly sinking down below when he saw this giant woman swimming right towards him, _I've seen her before. _The woman blow a kiss that formed into a giant bubble that surrounded Stitch, giving him air. He was coughing and gasping for air.

"I see you sink like your father." A voice said, it was so familiar. He looked up to try and see who saved him, even though he could see in the dark, the creature was moving to fast.

"Who are you? What are you?" He asked, he saw something coming up from the bottom of the bubble. Stitch gulped and stood back as the figure came out of the water, it was a female, beauitful. She looked a lot like that smaller experiment him, Lilo, and Victoria tried to help, but her hair was floating in the air.

"It hurts my feeling that you don't remember me. Jumba must not have told you yet, "She laughed as she walked towards him, "Experiment 500 or Hydra. My dear Stitch, you have gown so much since I last saw you."

"You're the demon."

"Jumba had Experiment 98 and 99 use their magic while Jumba created me. At first, he didn't see what was the harm, until he saw that he couldn't control us. Please, I'm not a demon compared to the others, I don't kill for pleasure, my dear little Stitch."

"How do you know my name? How do you know me?"

"You could say that the little girl has quite a gift for names, your name was Stitch before that little girl named you. I gave you that name. Stitch Street Demon."

"Huh?"

"Poor little thing, you must be so confused. To Jumba, you were like a son, he didn't want you to know that you already had a father. You father was so handsome, you do have his looks, and greatly resemble your mother, except for the eyes, you don't have her famous eyes."

"Father?"

"Yes, it takes to tango. You're a very good looking creature. One can't help it when both parents are so good looking. I have a proposition for you."

* * *

On the top floor, Charm just stood there, he looked at Toshido.

"Iron Armor, sweet. But it won't hold them for long, they always find a way pass that, plus they're only half blood."

"I know, but I think there has been a misundertanding. Why would water demons kill Board members who want to stop the Green's Company pollution in the water?"

**Back with the Angel Sisters**

Shadow was standing on stage, Fang was on drums, Angel was on bass guitar, and Slang was on guitar. Shadow in human form had spiky hair on top and long hair going down his back. He wore spike collar around his neck and on both wrist, he had both ear pierced with silver skulls, black muscle shirt with a skull, long jeans, and white and black sneakers. Angel started playing.

On the second floor, the guards were getting ready for the creature who was climbing up the elevator shaft. They started firing the second the elevator was opened by a human female who suddenly got longer nails.

"Alright, Ariel is the strong one, she's pretty good with her powers but she likes to use her strength better. I'll take her, if I can distract her long enough..... Any way, all of you take on he older sister, Aqua Maria. She's strong but she uses her magic more. Toshido, if you can get there her mind that you're the one who's trying to save the hawaiian oceans, she'll spare you and call this whole attack off. Don't hurt or kill them."

"Easy for you to say. That 500-" was interrupted by Corba.

"Wait, Charm, Ariel and Aqua Maria, niether of them are Experiment 500." Corba finally figured it out.

"Nope, they're are her kids. Don't kill them, I'm serious or else, we'll all pay the price."

Suddenly, the sink from the bathroom that Charm just came out of startd to over flow.

"Oh no." Charm suddenly closed the bathroom door, pulling out his wand. A white circle appeared around him.

"Sealus demonus pretal." A seal appeared on the door as the door started to bang on the door, "That won't hold for long."

"Guards get ready." commanded, as the guards stood in front of the bathroom door, ready to fire. Charm turned around to see Ariel standing in front of the door way, her hands covered in blood.

**You could have been all I wanted  
But you weren't honest  
Now get in the ground  
You choked off the surest of favors  
But if you really loved me  
You would have endured my world**

"Ariel, listen, Toshido is-" Charm was automatically punched in the face, causing him to fly. The other CIA agents fired at her, but their bullets just bounced right off until an arrow shot her in the left arm, which made her scream in agony.

She painfully pulls the arrow out and looks at it, "Iron." She looked to see who fired it, it was Toshido. She threw one guard out of her way as she makes her way to Toshido, but suddenly a twister formed around her.

**Well if you're just as I presumed  
A whore in sheep's clothing  
Fucking up all I do**

It was Charm, who wiped the blood from his cheek, "Calm down Ariel, I'm only here to-"

Ariel broke through Charm's twister and gave him another punch in the face.

**And if SO here we stop  
Then never again  
Will you see this in your life**

Aqua Maria finally broke through the seal and the door. She was like a water creature who rose at least eight feet tall and no legs. The CIA agents begin to fire, only to see their bullets in her body. She opened her mouth and sprayed the bullets back at them. Then she was shot by an arrow, that made her scream in agony and transform back into her original human female body form, but her body was completely like water.

**Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest, is A love ever longed**

She walks over to Toshido, who kept firing arrows until he ran out.

"Now, the deal can finally be finished." She rise her claws and attacked but only to be burned by the iron, she got back up, "Iron armor, smart boy, but I'm only half, so it does't really have that much affect on me." Maria smiled as she throws on CIA agent to the other side of the room.

"I know why you're here, you've been double crossed. All the board members were going to throw Steel off his chair and put his son there."

Maria paused for a minute, "Oh you mean Steve."

**With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs**

You stormed off to scar the armada  
Like Jesus played martyr,  
I'll drill through your hands

Charm kicked Ariel in the stomach but only hurting himself.

"We all know who wins hand to hand combat." Ariel smiled as she claws grew longer, she was just about to stab Charm but she paused for a second, enough time for Charm to grab his wand and shot a white energy ball at her.

**The stone for the curse you have blamed me  
With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep.**

"Yes Steve, we wanted him to take over the company."

Aqua Maria backed up, "We've been killing the wrong people, my baby sister is sick because of that bastard and WE FELL FOR IT!!!"

**But if you could just write me out  
To neverless wonder... happy will I become  
Be true that this is no option,**  
**So with sin I condemn you  
Demon pray, Demon out.**

Ariel got back up, she was about to swing at Charm but he grab her arms, cops style and pushes her up against the wall.

"Ariel, listen to me, I'm sorry for breaking up with you. I wish I didn't, okay." Charm said, she started crying.

"You said you'll never leave me but then you just broke it up the second I told you what I was. I know our relationship was kinda rocky but I never.....Got your hands off of me!" Ariel broke through the hold, elbowing him in the stomach, grabbing him around the neck, hitting his head into the wall, turning him around, and holding him up in the air by his neck.

**Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest is our love ever longed  
With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs**

"You learned that from Clover, she misses you...you two are best friends."

"Shut up, I don't blame her at all. She knew from day one what I was. She didn't mind being trained water magic by a demon!! But you and my father....just left...." She lifted her claw up but never brought it to his face.

**One last kiss for you  
One more wish to you  
Please make up your mind girl,  
I'd do anything for you**

"I'm sorry. Okay, but I'll never leave you again."

Ariel lowered Charm down to the ground.

"ARIEL!!!" Maria yelled, she turned around to see a dagger flying towards her and hi her right in the middle of the chest, it was threw by Mr. Sweets. Ariel was coughin up blood, it was an iron dagger

"You...YOU.." Maria grabs Mr. Sweets by the neck but lets go when Ariel was staggering towards the glass walls.

**One last kiss for you  
One more wish to you  
Please make up your mind girl  
Before I hope you die.**

"ARIEL!! NO!" Charm tried to catch her, but she fall back, through the window, and down, landing on the concete down below.


	18. Two sick now

**Don't worry she's not dead. She's half demon remember. **

At first Ariel just lay there. Aqua Maria was breathing heavily, staggering as she removes an iron arrow from her leg. She jumps out of the window and on to the ground, making it crack. She slowly removed the dagger from Ariel's chest, the dagger was burning her hands until she finally threw it on the ground.

"Just hang on, mama will heal you." Maria picked Ariel up and sank down as a puddle and sank through a man hole.

"What have you done?" Charm yelled, picking up by the collar, "Do you realize what you have done?"

* * *

Hydra was walking around Stitch.

"One of my children is sick, from this oil drill. I would love to end it, but it has a mixture of Iron in it which is one of my weaknesses. Now, a strong experiment like yourself could destroy it with ease."

"I don't know-"

"My darling little Stitch, if you do this for me, I'll tell you about your folks."

**Flashback**

Stitch walked into Dark Mountain and heard Stella talking to Lilo and Victoria.

"Not all demons are dangerous, sometimes I think Salesperson are demons too but I made a poem to remember:

Don't be a fool to take that deal  
For a demon's promise is never real  
For the deal may at first seem nice  
But in the end you'll pay the ultimate price  
For demons do have something to yearn  
For your blood to be boil and burn  
So running and hiding, don't even try  
For in the end you will die

**End of Flashback**

"I don..I don't..." Stitch was looking down at the ground.

Hydra just sighed stand behind him, she lifted her hands up, the water rised up and took the form of two experiments, one was a red-orange color, with four arms, short antennas, and spikes on his back and standing by him was the blue experiment, he saw before.

"That's what they look like. You have a brother on the island too, in fact two. An older one and a twin. I'll tell you everything I know about your other family, if you do this one task for me. You hardly have to do anything."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, my darling, I have a sick child, Jumba won't talk to you about your folks, we can help each other out, without having to hurt anyone as you say."

"I still don't know..."

"A little reassurance, then. Your twin, his name should be..." She whispered in his ear the name Stitch's eyes widened, "Compare your dna to his and see for yourself."

"But-"

"You don't believe, fine then, I guess I should be going-" Hydra was about to leave out of the bubble until Stitch yelled.

"Stop! Wait! I wanna know more about my folks! What do you want me to do?"

"Just a simple little oil drill needs to be torn bit by bit, small price to be paying for you to know who you really are, no? Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good then, you might wanna change into a human, they have much better time swimming than sinking," She laughed, "Oh, now where were we? Oh yes, you were holding your breath." At that she disappeared into the water as the bubble popped.

* * *

**The next day**

Charm stormed into Dark Mountain, looking piss, Corba and Mr. Sweets were right behind him. Clover was sitting on the sofa upside down while licking a sucker.

"What's wrong with you?" Clover asked.

"Oh nothing, except when I was finally getting through to Ariel, Mr. Sweets here, threw an iron dagger into her chest and she fell down."

"What?!"

"Yeah, and that's not all, Maria was there as well."

Clover looked at Mr. Sweets, "Do you realize what you have done? You could have killed her!"

"What? But she-"

"Hello, she has her dad's strength, he could get hit by two tanks and still can't feel pain. She's also half demon, a fall won't hurt her, but an iron dagger in the chest."

* * *

Hydra was just finishing the potion to hopefully make Waterita better. It was in a coconut bowl, filled with cat's hairs and frog eyeballs. She got a spoon out and begin to stir. She held Rita up in her arms and had the spoon in the other hand.

"Doesn't this look good, my darling?"

She just shook her head and closed her mouth shut, muffling the coughs.

"Now, sweetie, if you wanna get better you must eat it. Now come on."

Rita opened her mouth a little, and her mom spoon the stuff in her mouth.

"Yuckie! Yuckie!!Yuck!" Rita was crying while trying to wipe the stuff from her tongue, but then coughing some more.

"You see. Now, finish the rest and you'll be able to swim again, won't that be fun?"

Aqua Maria swam up, holding Ariel who was still unconscious and barely breathing.

"What happened?" Hydra held Ariel in her arms, Ariel still had the chest wound, when Hydra touched the wound, it automatically shocked her, "Iron, who did this?"

"Some Agent, but mama, this Steel guy has been lying to us. He made us murder those innocent people who tried to clean the ocean. They tried to save the water by over throwing, I didn't kill the last man."

Hydra looked down at her second born, tears ran down her eyes, her fist started to clenched together as her skin started to turn brown. She took a deep breath as her skin suddenly turned back to light blue. Rita drunk the whole potion but only to be throwing it back up.

"Mama, let me be taking care of Steel, I'll make him buy for this."

"No!"At first her voice sounded deep, until she cleared her throat, "Leave him to me, I want you to be drowning that building, the island if you have to!"

Maria bowed down, "Yes Mama." She grabs the book that Ariel stole from Clover's room and the Heart of the Ocean (Jewel), but before she could leave, her mother stops her.

" Be careful my child, you may be my only one left, I don't wanna lose you. If it's time much, get out of there. Time for a certain someone to help me out."

* * *

Lilo and Victoria was training their dark and ice magic with Slang.

"Great I need a vitcim and Stitch isn't here, who could I use?" Slang was looking around, when Shadow suddenly appeared into the living room drinking coffee, "Perfect, oh Shadow!"

"Hell no." The black experiment shook his head, "I'm not your dummy."

"Of course you are." Slang lifted what her hand, automatically, Shadow floated in the air towards her, "Now time for our lesson, creating dark illusion potions of mayhem on Shadow."

Stitch was on Jumba's computer typing, "625 or Zack Rueben Demon, his function and his dna came up, Stitch compare it to his. They were the exact match. _Jumba could have just used his dna to help construct me or Hydra was telling the truth, she knows about my family. _

Suddenly, there was this siren like song, Stitch automatically started to walk off like he was in a trance.


	19. Rage

**ngrey651: Trust me, Ariel is not the one they're worried about**

Clover was in her room, removing the clothes from her bed, until there was nothing left she even turned around, but the amulet was gone.

"It's gone, the book and the amulet. They could've stolen it or in Ariel's term borrowed it."

* * *

Aqua Maria was looking through the book, until she stopped at one page, "Ocean's Storm. Perfect," She holds the amulet, "Areht Stormus canito demosteil iislae dominco resista." Suddenly, the sky darkened as the waves spalshed against the land and the wind blown like a hurricane was on the way.

Everyone came out of their homes to watch as a violent storm brewing but only towards Honolulu.

"That's the Ocean's Storm." Clover explained to everyone.

"Betcha it's Aqua Maria. She's a storm experiment anyway, this is her specialty." Charm said, seeing the twisters starting to form as it touched the water, going straight to Honolulu.

Corba asked Jumba, "How do we stop this?"

"Simple, got her on land, her powers should be weakened enough."

smiled, " Good, I have a surprise for little Ms. Storm. You two get her on land, can you do that?" Mr. Sweets asked Clover and Charm, but both shook their heads, making him frown, "Fine, I'll get call reinforcements." Mr. Sweets pulled up his walkie talkie but Clover stopped him.

"You don't do a thing, you've done enough. Whatever you're planning, stop it now!"

"No can do, sweetie." Mr. Sweets was about to call on the walkie talkie again but Corba stopped him this time.

"Listen to them, so far, we've done nothing but piss them off."

"Listen, Bubbles, this is part of national security and innocent lives are at stake."

* * *

Stitch was now at the bottom of the ocean, an air bubble surrounded, he walked towards the oil drill.

"Good now tear it apart." The voice commanded, Stitch did just that, all he had to do was tear the drill off, clogged the leak and and started to tear the beams apart. From up top, workers started to notice that the oil drill platform was sinking. One of the man phone the boss, Mr. Steel.

"What, that oil dril was worth thousands, what happened?" He looked out the window, to see a giant female thrashing her hands in the water, creating waves that started to sink the island. Aqua Maria was smiling as she lifted up her hands, lighting came out of the sky as another wave crashed against the island, getting higher and higher.

"We have to do something now, "Mr. Sweets picked up his walkie talkie, "Okay ready the missiles."

"The what?" Clover's eyes were widened, she flew off, towards Aqua Maria, who was still thrashing about, "Maria, Stop!!"

"Back Off!!" Maria flicked Clover like a little bug, but she flew right back.

"They're going to hurt you. Go Back!!"

"No, this is personal! I respect you but if you don't move, I'll make you move." Maria hit her fists against the water, causing another wave, which was much higher. Suddenly, there was an explosion right behind her, which knocked her down but she stood back up. There was airplanes behind her, firing these special missiles that hurt Maria. She backs up, blocking the missiles while trying to swat them like flies. Suddenly, her body started to freeze as she backs up on the island.

"Iron Nitrite. Just in case if those freaks came back, I whipped up a little something." Mr. Sweets smiled, proud of himself.

"Are you nuts? You'll kill her, tell 'em to stop!!" Stella yelled.

At first there was no movement, that's when the air pilots came back firing more missiles, Clover stood in front of them and lifted up her hands to create a barrier, that blocked a couple of missiles but then one fired at her and she ended up falling into the water.

"CLOVER!!CLOVER!!" Charm flew over.

"Look at what've done!!" Fang pulled out her spear, pointing it at Sweets.

Aqua Maria broke from her icy prison, she was weakened by the iron, but she bends down into the water looking for Clover. She pulls Clover out of the water, but recieved another shot in the stomach, turning her body into ice again. She falls back on the island, smashing into tiny pieces. The planes were coming back to finish it, Clover started glowing as she stood in the way again.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" She lifted up her hands, creating this giant protective barrier, which deflected the missiles right at them.

The pieces started to collect themselves, forming Aqua Maria, normal size. She was breathing heavily, she was bleeding a little and coughing up blood. She starts to crawl back to the water, slowly.

"Call the attack off, she's hurt! Badly!" Stella yelled, about to fly over there with her wings. Charm was helping Clover up, who was still glowing and badly injuried.

"Help Maria, first."

When Charm got up to find Maria, she was already gone, "I don't see her, she's gone."

* * *

Maria was being held by her mother, as they arrived at the cave. Rita wasn't getting better, she was so sick that the potion kept being threw up. Ariel was in terrible shape as well.

"I failed you mama...I'm *cough* so-"

"My precious, you can never fail me. Now sleep, don't talk no more. Save your strength." Hydra placed her next to Ariel, she sniffed as she kept crying, she started to sing as kissed the two on their foreheads but she lost it when she kissed Maria's forehead.

She rubbed Maria cheeks (on her face),"*sniff* My Babies*sniff* my children *sniff* He won't take you away from me! HE WON'T TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME WITHOUT DYING FIRST!!" She kept crying as she clenched her fists, her skin turned brown, her eyes once dark blue, now glowed red, revealing her true demon form,"*sniff* NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She jumps into the water, still screaming, howling and roaring through the ocean, echoing for miles.


	20. Let the killing begin

Clover could hear Hydra's painful scream, Clover bloomed Fairy wings on her back, they were like a dragonfly's wings and were decorated with seashells, while the middle part of the wings were light blue transparent color.

Clover staggered up, she fluttered her wings to fly, the minute she was in front of , she gave him the hardest punch in the face ever, "Do you have any idea what you've done? ANY IDEA?"

"What? Experiment 500 is destroyed and ya'll were scared." Mr. Sweets laughed.

"That wasn't 500, that was 503. 500 is way, way worse and more stronger than that!!!"Clover yelled, "I feel sorry for any poor sucker that pisses her off."

* * *

That night, Mr. Steel was sleeping in his bed when he heard crying. He looks out his window, he saw a woman walking out of the water, her eyes glowed red as she continued to cry. Then she suddenly looked at him, her mouth opened, they looked like T-rex's teeth as she suddenly screams.

Steel shot up from the nightmare, sweating and breathing heavily. He heard the faucet running from his bathroom, he carried a baseball bat with him as he enters into the bathroom to turn the faucet off, he saw nothing as he backed up and went back to bed. He noticed that there was something wet on the bed, he looks under the cover to see blood and his wife's throat cut.

In a few hours, there were cops at Steel's house, his son, Steve was still alive.

"Do you have any ideas who could've done this?" One police officer asked. Corba and Mr. Sweets entered into the crime scene.

"A woman maybe, I think she's one. You have to belive me, I was gone for a few minutes."

"Can we have a few moments with Mr. Steel?" Corba asked, flashing his badge, th officer walked away, "You thought you caould make a deal with the devil and then cheat your way out?"

"I didn't think she was serious, what is she?"

Corba looked around, "It's best if you come with us. You're not safe here. You're the target."

* * *

Stitch woke up, he was on the beach, the oil drill that you can normally see from the shore was gone. He heard footsteps from behind him, it was Lilo.

"We've been looking for you everywhere, where have you been?" Lilo asked, pulling Stitch up by the hand.

"I....I don't remember."Stitch stood up, he was looking out to the ocean, "I need to talk to Jumba now."

Jumba was on his computer, looking at some files on Experiment 500, when Stitch entered into the room.

"You lied to me." Stitch said.

"Excusing me?"

"You told me you created me but yet, Hydra-"

"Experiment 500 is not to being trusted."

"I can trust her more than you. You told me I had a twin and it seems she was right, 625 or Zack is my twin. She even showed me what my parents looked like."

"Jumba only did it to pr...Fine, if you knew about your real family, Jumba thought you would lose respect for Jumba. Everytime Jumba created an experiment, experiment would always be having big flaw, like 010. Jumba wanted to see if experiment could have children that wouldn't have big flaw and if they would have parent's ability or different ability. I didn't want you to know that Jumba was failure with experiments."

Lilo came in, hearing everything, "Jumba, you're not a failure. You helped created Stitch, you created his folks who created him."

"Never been thinking it that way. 626 is one of the finest experiments ever, he only has one flaw, he inherited his father's little molecular density problem. Jumba wanted to just take credit."

"You're like a dad to me, I just want to know about my real ones. So do I have any other family members around here?"

"I think one more, experiment 221."

"Sparky!!"

* * *

Mr. Steel was pushed into a cell that had a bathroom and a bed.

"What's the meaning of this?" Steel asked.

"Simple, this is an iron room, that thing can't get in here. Plus, push that door, " pointed out past the door that was before the iron cell room, "There are 30 of our best sharp shooters in there with iron bullets. She won't get through."

"I don't get it, she promised that none of her children would hurt me. Why is this happening?"

"Because you tried to double cross a force of nature and you're the main reason that her children are almost at death's door, right Mr. Sweets." Corba looked at him, "You're the second reason, I'm pretty sure she knows that. We need help."

"Please, the CIA needing help? Don't make me laugh."

"Mr. Sweets, you said it yourself. The CIA don't have anything on Demons in the magic department. Jumba could barely control this creature and he's an alien. There's only one person who can help us."

"Please, that Clover tramp."

"She was trained by this creature, may she know something."

"Fine, you go and flirt with that bitch and I'll stay here and do my job."

Corba walked out of the room and the building. The building was on a private island that wasn't even on the map, close to the Hawaiian islands. It was surrounded by fences where guards stood with their guns and there was a huge head light. He entered into a chopper and was escorted back towards the islands, as he looked down he noticed something swimming through the water, like a gold color.

"Wait, fly the chopper back real quick." He commanded, the pilot flew back.

They heard rustling in the bushes and walked towards the fence preparing their guns, only to see Corba Bubbles coming out.

Mr. Sweets who was in the security room, looking at the cameras, "Wait, ask him the password."

"Password please."

"1135012." Corba answered.

The door was opened by one of the guards, "Please come in, sorry about that, sir."

"No problem, one most be secured." Corba removed his shades, almost smiling.


	21. Blood

* * *

The next day

Corba woke up, he was on the ground with a head wound but that was it, but the pilot wasn't there. He stood up, to see that the strong hold was covered in blood, all the men were on the ground, dead.

"What happened?" He asked himself.

**Flashback**

Corba was jumping off the chopper and going towards the base, pulling out a piece of paper with numbers on it, but then he was hit in the head by a rock, it was the pilot, who transformed into a beauitful woman with a long hair. Corba was lying on the ground, his vision was blurry as the woman lifted his head up with his tail, she kneeled to the ground and took the piece of paper.

"Password, you mind if I burrow this, I have some revenge to start. Did you think you could protect him? You fools are in my domain!! YOU HEAR ME! MINE!!" She stood up and took a deep breath, "I'll spare your life."

Then he blacked out

**End of Flashback**

He ran into the room where the sharpshooters would have been, there was one who was alive, the youngest one who was in a corner shivering in fear.

"Is that really you, Corba?" The young boy pointed his gun at Corba, "Or that monster?"

"It's me, Steve? Is that you?"

Steve stood up, "I traded with one of the sharpshooters, I wanted to protect my dad."

**Flashback**

The sharpshooters could hear the screams and blood chilling roars, and suddenly everything was silent. Until the door was kicked down, the men automatically started firing except Steve who backed up in a corner. When the smoke cleared, they saw that the fired their bullets into a dead guard's body that was being held up by a tail, it was a light blue color but then it changed into a brown color. The creature's eyes glowed red as it changed into its true form. Steve couldn't really see it until it stabbed the last sharp shooter in the stomach with its tail, that when it turned back into a woman. It walked towards him, he pointed his gun at her as she kneeled down and looked at him.

"Even though your father has broken his part of the deal, I shall not break mines, "She stood back up, an X on her shoulder appeared, "My children or nor shall I hurt him, even though he hurt me so horribly."

She laughed evilly as she walked on.

**End of Flashback**

"That's it, she meant she wouldn't hurt your dad by killing you, a child's death is more painful than a parent dying themselves. Stay here!" Corba ran on to see Mr. Sweets lying on the ground, dead. He had something in his hands, a picture of four alien experiments together: One was a male, a female, and two small female experiments. He ran in to see that Mr. Steel was still alive, shivering but still alive. He backed up when he saw Corba.

"Back away! Monster!"

"It's me, "Corba walked into the iron cell, "What happened?"

" was trying to protect me, I tried to make him come in here."

**Flashback**

Mr. Steel watched in horror as the female creature came walking into the security room, Mr. Sweets held a gun at her head.

"My first and second born, their blood is on your hands, "Her eyes glowed red, her tail wrapped him around the neck, lifted him in the air, and she threw him in his chair," You have no idea what you have taken from me!!" Her left hand melted away and reshaped again but this time holding a picture, she threw it right at him.

"Listen-"

"SILENCE!!" She took a deep breath, "My hubby always said that I needed to learn how to control my anger, *sighs*. Oh yes, you took away the only thing I had left after he left me. MY CHILDREN!!!! Both of you! So before they die, you two will die!!" Suddenly, her tail went right through the chest, she grabs him around the face, "That's how you hurt my second born, how does it feel! I have one question before I let you go! My first born, was she trying to get away! Did her friend, Clover tell you to stop and nearly died to stop you? Huh?" She removed her tail from his body, to pissed off to hear the answer, licking the blood off of it, she look at Steel, "That iron cell can't you forever. You'll pay for what you did! Your waste has made my third child sick!!" She bit into Mr. Sweets' left wrist and poured the blood into a bottle, she rips his arm off and throws it at Steel.

**End of Flashback**

"I'll need help."

* * *

Hydra was back in the cave, making another potion.

"Blood of the killer." She added the last ingredient to the vial as it turned from pink to a dark red, she crawled over to Maria first, lifted her head up and pour some of the potion into her mouth and into Ariel's mouth, "That should help a little."

"Mommy, I don't feel so good." Waterita was sweating, she was getting dehydrated but she couldn't hold anything down.

"Shush, don't talk my love. Just sleep, conserve your energy." Hydra held Rita in her arms, singing while giving her more water, " E YU I NO BO ME NO RE N MI NE YO JU YO GO HA SE TE KA NA E KU TA MA E."

"Mommy, I love you." Rita smiled a little, making Hydra cry more.

"I love you too. Now sleep my precious, mommy will heal you...just *sniff* hold on." Hydra laid Rita in a small, shallow pool of clean water, "He'll pay for this...He will."


	22. Curse

**Sorry, it took so long, working on another story**

was back in his company's office, holding a pistol with an iron bullet in it. He poured some scrotch in a glass and slowly drinks as he waited.

The Janitor was inside the building cleaning when there was a knock at the door, he saw a woman standing there in the rain shivering. He opens the door.

"Excuse me, but can I use the phone. My car just stopped working and my cellphone is dead." The woman shivered.

"There's the pay phone." He pointed to the pay phone booth that was just outside of the building.

"Yeah, but I don't have any money, please, "Her eyes shined as she looked at him in the eyes, "It would mean so much to me."

The man couldn't help but to resist, he lets her in.

* * *

Corba was at Dark Mountain, watching Clover walking on a high wire over the family room but ended up falling on the couch, he was talking to the other sisters, Lilo, and Stitch.

"I must talk to you right away. It's about Experiment 500, it's been killing people."

Stella shrugged her shoulders, "I'm sorry Corba, but I really don't know anything about Experiment 500 or Hydra, but Clover does. Hydra was her teacher for water magic. Plus, Clover is the smart one."

Corba's shades nearly cracked when Stella said that, and Lilo's and Stitch's mouth was left wide opened. Clover was the most craziest sister of all, doing crazy stunts, and she was so hyper most of the time.

"What?"

"Yeah, Clover's the genius in the family." Stella suddenly covered her mouth.

"You weren't 'posed to tell anyone." Fang pointed.

Clover sighed, as she got up from the couch, "Great, you promised." Clover crossed her arms.

"Sorry, Cloe but Powerful Water Demon on the loose, what was I going to do?" Stella shrugged her shoulders in the air.

"Clover, why didn't you tell us that you are a genius?" Lilo asked.

"Cause, the moment I scored high on that stupid magic IQ test in Pixie Academy and Jumba's stupid IQ test, everyone but my sisters treated me different, even my own parents. I wasn't Clover anymore, I was this smart person/ experiment that everyone caught ...ya know...separating from the rest. I wasn't even the hyper athletic type anymore, I was the smart one. Mom even put me in the advanced magical programs, which was so boring. They do nothing but discuss stupid chemistry of magic and equations. It was so boring. I had to get out of there. That's why I hide it."

"Oh, don't worry, we'll still teach you as the same Clover." Stitch assured her.

"Thanks, I guess."

Corba stepped back in after fixing his shades, "Now back to Hydra."  
"She's pissed. Hydra is normally a peaceful experiment/demon. She had three kids, for a demon that was a miracle but your Mr. Steel is probably the main reason why he's her main target. The Hydra that attacked your hidden base, wasn't the sweet Hydra, "Clover put on some glasses and pulled out a book, she flipped through the pages and stopped at water demons, "Water demons have two personalities, just like water gentle and violent. When Hydra's eyes are blue or green, she's harmless, evil but harmless... a little, but when her eyes are red, that's a different story. The red eyes reveals a her true demon nature. Normally she can control it, unless-"

"Something pushes her to the edge like her Aqua Maria and Ariel being hurt and Mr. Steel's lie." Charm guessed, feeling a little smart.

"Right, Hydra is now after him, well...the real demon one."

* * *

Mr. Steel turned as he saw the woman now sitting on his desk, drinking out of his glass. He pointed his gun at her.

"How did you get in here?" He asked, "I was sure that the only way you could get in here unless you're invited in?"

"You have..I mean had very nic janitor. Too bad about his accident. Breaking his neck like that. I guess you saw this coming right? You think you're next." She stood up, her eyes glowing red as she started to walk around him in a circle. He could see her tail.

"Listen, I've shut off the dumping the trash into the ocean, we're now aiming for more cleaner ways to dump the trash."

Her tail grabs a picture frame from his desk, she looked at the picture, "A big family you have. It's too late my dear. Normally, I would be easy and give you the benfitting of doubt but too many lives paid for your lie. See if you just tell me truth, then this situation wouldn't have to be so...so.." She turned around and sighed as her skin started to brown, her voice deeped as her ugly form showed, (I'm no telling you how she looks yet), she had two heads, one with blue eyes and who with red eyes,"Ugly. Don't you agree?"

Steel backed up but the creature grabs him by the collar and lifting him in the air, he shoots her in the stomach, forcing her to turn back into her other form. She backs up and goes into feedle position on the floor.

"Now, die demon!"

She looks up and smiles, "Smart boy, iron is one of my weakness but I'm a full blooded demon, it'll take more than one bullet, to end me," She lifted him up in the air again, this time by the neck, piercing his skin with her claws, making him bleed, "Now, Steel, I give you a curse. You shall feel my pain, my agony, my despair as the very waters itself destroys what you cherish most. As I promised before, only one shall survive this curse." She throws him down to the ground, the blood that was on her claw, she pulled out a vial and let the blood drip into it.

"What-"

"Now, you'll see. Be ready, and no crying, remember, this is your...... FAULT!!!" She turned around, showing her monstrous teeth as they came towards him. Mr. Steel wakes up from his nightmare, he was still in his safehouse.


	23. Waterita

**Kitten630: It was kinda like a dream, but Hydra real.**

Fang was the next teacher, she was teaching Lilo and Victoria had to use fire against Earth, Ice, and Water elemental creatures.

"Earth, Ice, and Water are the only opposers in fire's path. Earth magic just doesn't mean plants, it also means the very ground, which seems to be very resistant to fire. Now, let's some your going up against an ogre."

Charm was sighing as he sat outside for a while, he and Ariel were finally talking to each other again, that meant something when that stupid Mr. Sweets ruined everything.

* * *

Hydra was back in the cave, giving Waterita the vial, she was rubbing Ariel's forehead, they were sweating, there was still iron in their bodies, something that she couldn't remove. She started crying when she noticed that Waterita was reading Clover's spell book and wearing the amulet.

"My child...my beauitful child, you should be sleeping, you must conserve your energy. It won't...it won't be long now.." Hydra was crying as she rubs Aqua Maria's head. She looked at the book, at the last page that Rita was reading, there was the ultimate Water spell, Ocean's Rising Rage, "This world...this world will pay and this is the perfect spell to be casting." Hydra jumped into the water.

"Mommy...Mommy, wait!" Rita crawling, accidentally falling in, she could breathe under water, but the oil has rendered her somewhat unable to swim, so she sunk to the bottom and was swept away by the current. She blacked out when she saw a figure swimming right towards her. She woke up clinging to a piece of wreckage up on top of the surface, "Mommy." She kept feeling something swimming right by her. She couldn't barely move her body, just her neck. Around her, there was nothing but boat wreckage, like a ship graveyard.

* * *

Victoria shot a huge fire energy blast at the ogre who finally ran the other way.

"Excellent job, now ice and water are different stories. You already now about the fire vs. ice bit. You must have a lot of energy and heat in your blast. Now this ice goblin, can attack back, for now, create a fire shield, if you can oppose a ice or water attack, you create enough heat to fight back." Fang snapped her fingers, instantly a ice goblin came from out of the training ground, "Be ready."

* * *

Suddenly, a boat was rushing right towards Rita. Two fishermen were on it.

"We shouldn't come back here. This area is haunted." One hawaiian guy said, but the white guy just shook his head.

"Nonsense, you're not believing this angry water spirit bull shit. This is where the best fishing is."

"Look, my cousin Ricky said he saw something. I wanna make a buck too but not at a boat graveyard."

"Listen, my wife and kids are nearly starving, I need the money and the food."

Rita could barely see, let alone scream as the boat headed right at her, but suddenly it stopped as if the motor was dead.

"What's wrong now?" The white guy tried to start up the motor but it was dead.

"Oh no, this is how it starts. Let's grab a paddle and get out of here."

"Shut up." Suddenly, a hole came out from the bottom of the boat, a green hand was through it trying to grab something. The Hawaiian guy, screaming like a little girl was hitting the hand with a paddle. Rita was laughing (I mean who wouldn't).

"Let get out of here!" The Hawaiian man screamed and the white guy agreed.

A figure's head, came from the water, "What does it take to keep people out of my hunting ground?" He turned around to see Rita looking at him, he frowned, "I already helped you, now get out!"

"I...*sniff* can't." She started to cry, the sky darkened and it started to rain as the waters begin to thrash about, "I...want... mommy..." She started to cry out loud.

The figure sighed, swimming towards her, it patted her on the back, which was still covered in oil," Damn, you have it. No wonder you couldn't swim. Come on, kid, I know someone who could help." It put her on its back and started to swim towards shore.

* * *

An elderly woman in a nursing home was just finish talking to her son when a nurse knocked on the door.

"Oh come in deary, "She went back to the phone, "I have to go Thomas, be good."

"Mrs. Steel (mother), time for your bath." The nurse tried to put a smile on her face.


	24. Jumba's story

**Stitch8000: Damn it, how did you know? I gave no clues that she wasn't a real nurse. No nurse would smile giving an old lady a bath.**

Jumba sighed when Stitch walked in, he looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"What's wrong?" Stitch asked, "You look like..."

"The torch has finally been passed, 626. She must be haunting someone else now." Jumba said as Corba Bubbles walked in as well, hoping to find out more about Experiment 500.

"What do you mean? What torch?" Corba asked. Jumba sighed again as he asked Corba to shut the door.

"I haven't told anyone this, only a few of Jumba 's experiments know of this. About experiment 500."

"Well..go on. This may help Steel." Corba sat on a chair and Stitch sat on Pleakley's bed.

"Experiment 500 wasn't 500 at first, she was experiment 160."

**Flashback**

Jumba was in his lab adding the final ingredient, as Galatica and Magnolia stood there, ready.

"Jumba, I'm not sure about this, it says in our magical history book that addin' magic and science together is a diaster." Magnolia said.

"Experiment 98, 99, please be coperating, I have worked many nights for this." Jumba was about to pulled the switch, "Being ready, now!" He pulls the switch, and experiment 98 and 99 added their magical energy blasts towards the tank. As soon as the process was done, there was nothing there. No body formed in the tank, it was still water. Jumba sighed in disappointment until he heard the tank break by itself, as something oozed right on to the floor. Galatica and Magnolia signaled Jumba to get out.

_I didn't see experiment 160, experiment 98 and 99 said that I created a creature alright but its body just needed time to form. Many months went by, wife wanted to leave me and take children away. I was upset, I thought that seeing experiment 160 would make Jumba feel better._

Jumba was walking through the jungles of Tiaga, where he send his experiments, in order to train there problems, but the problem was that alien miners found Tiaga and started to dig around Tiaga, making it hard for the experiments. As he walked by a waterfall, he heard singing, it was so calm and peaceful that he was automatically drawn to it. He didn't even noticed the bones that were floating out of the water. Behind the water fall was a small cave, that he could fit through and through the cave was a small pond of water where he heard singing still. He swims through the small pond which led him deeper into the cave, that's when the singing stopped. He could barely see, not even the light from his flashlight could see the cave's darkness, where he kept see a figure swiftly moving through the cave's ledges that was just above him, the rushing sound of the water falls and the dripping of the points from above the ceiling made it even more difficult to hear the thing's movement.

"I see I have another visitor in my home." The voice said, it had the same accent as Jumba but more sexy and calm.

"Experiment 160...is that you?"

"It gets so lonely around here, and experiment, what is an experiment?"

"Show yourself." Jumba said impatiently, getting tired of spinning in circles. When he heard a splash from behind, he turns to see a tail poking out of the water, it was turning from brown to a fair skin light blue. It removed its head, showing that it was the same as Jumba's kind, long, light blue hair, four eyes, instead of having Jumba's dark blue skin, she had a light blue instead.

"Is this better?" She asked, walking out of the water, "You are very lucky man, anyone who enters into my cave has died."

"You don't look like experiment."

"I'm no experiment darling, "She laughed, "Name is Hydra. You seem to be such a strong and smart man. Impressive you could make it here, no. Only a man with strong lungs could get here." She walked around him, her eyes scanning as she smiled, "I have a deal for you."

"What? Huh?"

"Those miners, soon they will be bringing their families here and in the matter of years, this jungle will be over run and you and your creations won't be able to live here."

"Oh no, this is only planet without any security from federation."

"Calm down dear, I can solve that for you. You'll just have to do one thing for me...."

**End of Flashback**

"What was it?" Corba asked, Jumba stood up, showing that he was uncomfortable.

"You must understand, I didn't know she was experiment and she didn't know I was her creator. Jumba was going through a lot with wife and children.. and.. she ..wanted Jumba...to ..to give her-"

"A child." Stitch guessed, "Jumba...you didn't."

"I did...626..I couldn't resist, no male creature on this earth could. She promised to get rid of miners, if i could give her child. That I could be the smartest evil genius scientist who would be known far and wide for creations. I only find out a few year later, after creating 178, Clip."

"But Clip is 177." Corba said.

"No, wait, after you find out her abilities, she was changed to experiment 500, moving the experiments back."

"Yes, she was a water demon, that's when I knew what I've done. I saw her walking by in secret lab base many times but didn't recognize her. After a while the Tiagan Miners were populating quickly. I thought she didn't keep her promise, so Jumba went over to spy on miners at night. They were all going to sleep when Jumba saw this monster walking towards their colony base.

**Flashback**

_The creature stood around eight feet tall, four eyes, dark blue skin, and wrinkled hag skin that was like very old lady. It bashed through the door of one house and all Jumba could see was blood every where. _

The other miners were soon coming to the rescue, pulling out there blasters and laser pick forks to try and kill this monster but all of it just bounced off of it. Jumba walked as the monster begins to kill any miner in its way and kill them, tearing through houses. Soon it left, leaving more dead than wounded, carrying some bodies with it. It saw me, it was drooling from the mouth as it stared closely at me, but then it just walked away. Jumba followed it to a small cave that was behind a water fall. That's when Jumba knew, it was his son and that the alien lady from the lake was an ugly beast. She was..."

**End of Flashback**

"I have never seen a creature so ugly, it took a while to see that the ugly creature and Experiment 500 were same being." Jumba sat next to Stitch.

"But I saw her-" Stitch covered his mouth.

"You saw her, 626. You made deal with her?"

"I wanted to know more about my folks, you wasn't going to tell me. It seemed like a good offer."

"She always makes deals and seems like you have to pay no price, but with Experiment 500, the price is being heavier." Jumba stood up, "I knew what I had to do her son attacked on of my experiments one night that was the last straw. I wanted the miners gone, not dead. Everynight, I could hear their screams from my bedroom, I had many nightmares until Jumba finally had enough. Herson was killing even the miner's children, no evil person could stand for that. That thing wont too far, so I killed him. I killed her son. It was a battle like no other, Jumba could hardly remember details. One of the miners had an iron admantite pick fork that was his weakness, I stabbed the pick fork into his heart and watched him run in agony and pain. Miners left planet and Jumba could finally sleep, until the next week, when he saw that light blue experiment with flowing long light blue hair, sitting on my desk."

**After the battle**

The son came back into the cave, blood pouring from his body, his mother was hanging from the cave, watching as her son fell down.

"My poor child, those miners...those miners will-"

"Not miners....daddy...daddy hurt me mommy..he hurt me..." The son muttered.

The creatures red eyes widened, her brown hands rubbed her sons head, "Save your energy, my child."

"I'm sorry mommy, I failed you...I fail..you..forgive me... Why Mommy, why?" He died soon after, she hugged him crying as she rubbed her forehead.

"I failed you my child...I failed you...but they will pay..they will all...PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" The monster swiftly ran out of the cave and towards the miners colonies, where the screams continued.

**Flashback**

**Jumba enters into his office.**

"How may I be helping you?"

The experiment was crying, while holding something in her hand, she threw it at Jumba, "You don't remember me do you?" It was a head of the monstrous son.

"Who...you..I slept..with an.." Jumba backed up in disgust.

"Yes...It was no picnic for me either...but..I wanted a child...that was the deal...you give me child and I get rid of miner colony. YOU KILLED MY SON!!!" She yelled, her eyes glowing red, she turned around to breathe for a second.

"Your son killed children..and he attacked experiments...he was out of control."

She laughed, like one of those drunken creepy laughs, "He was still a baby, he was just three years old, "She sat on the desk, staring at the floor, "He couldn't even believe that his own father killed him...his last words were why mommy..why did daddy hurt me so bad..." She knocked over his desk, wiping her tears away, "You own me. I could kill you right where you stand but no..I have a much better idea..so you could feel my pain...so you can feel despair...as I curse you...I'm your curse now..I'm your monster." She walks out broking the metal doors in half.

**End of Flashback**

She became my curse, she killed my children, in cold blood. My wife, she didn't kill because my wife was pain in Jumba's ass already. Every night, Jumba had nightmares about her, about battle, and about son. Jumba was going crazy, she didn't kill me because I could create experiments...a mate was what she was looking for. Jumba tried to create many experiments that could fight her but none were immune to her siren charm until experiment 252, he was strong and immune but he loved her for her inner beauty as well as outer beauty, but not the monster I saw."

"Why are you telling us this?" Corba asked.

"Because, her nightmares have stopped, I told you how she operates. There are no winners when someone goes back on her deals. Steel, I pity him."

"Why?"

"Because, she's not Jumba's curse, not anymore."

* * *

Another nurse walked into Mrs. Steel room, and screams as she sees Mrs. Steel sitting in her chair, bleeding from her throat, as if it was slash.


	25. Charm

****

Kitten630: No, he didn't know she was an experiment, she transformed looking like him and she didn't know who he wasor that she was an experiment.

**Stitch8000: Gross huh? I just thought it would be kinda cool if everyone knew why Jumba wanted to kill her so badly.**

**Ngrey651: Who's Grendel, I remembered the story in high school, it was made like a poem.**

Charm was the next teacher, since Clover disappeared again. The three were on the beach, far from

"Okay, next, we're going to learn how to use the elemental magical power of wind to mix it with other elements. This could help in a number of ways like..." Charm looks over to see something on the beach. It was a little experiment. She looked like she was asleep, lying in a feedle position and shivering, covered in this blak ooze.

"Hey that the experiment we saw earlier."

"Waterita, Ariel's baby sister. She doesn't look too good, I need to take her home and quick." Charm picked her up.

**I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything".**

As the three flew up in the sky, a figure looked up from the water, "Good luck kiddo."and swam underwater.

Charm, Lilo and Victoria arrived at Dark Mountain but no one was home. Waterita's breathin was getting slower and slower.

"Great, Stella's not here."

"Maybe you could give it a try." Victoria said, as Charm placed Rita on a counterop, "Is she dying?"

"Yeah, Rita and her sisters can be harmed by anything unnatural in the water, looks like she's been exposed for a while. Damn, I'm not a good healer." Charm was walking back and forth, nervous, "There's got to be a potion for this or some magical trick or something."

**Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
It never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
It never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad**

Rita started to cough as if she was gasping for air.

"Charm, we have to do something." Lilo looked at the poor little experiment who was still shaking and coughing.

"I have know one spell for this. I need a bucket of water, maybe two, "He commanded the two girls, they ran down the hall, he looks down at Rita, "Okay girl, I hope I can do this." He rolls up his sleeves.

**Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me**

Mr. Steel just heard the death of his mother, he was now calling his younger brother to try and warn him of the danger. The phone picked up after ringing so long.

"Hello, darling." A voice answered, then laughter.

"You? What have you done with George?"

Hydra was sitting in a home office, clawing George's face from a picture that she was holding, "He's a little tied up right, would you like me to leave you message."

"Listen you bi-"

"Darling, you're upset, don't worry little Georgie is still alive for now. I just adore him. He makes me feel like a big sister, I wonder if this is how my bigger sister feels about me. You would adore her, she's absoultely to die for."

"Wha-"

"So many families members, so many spells. Bye bye." Hydra hung up the phone.

**In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me**

Lilo and Victoria brought the buckets of water, Charm waved his hands in circle, a funnel of air begin to form, sucking up the water, and then he waves the funnel over Rita.

"What are you doing?"

"A demon can heal themselves when they're surrounded by their element. Rita probably couldn't heal herself because the water around here is polluted. Of course, this spell requires a guilt free conscience and- Damn it!" Charm yelled as the funnel evaporated, splashing water everywhere, "This spell has never failed me, why is it now? Hold on Ar...I mean Rita."

**Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me**

"Charm, are you okay? You were about to call Rita, Ariel. You're thinking about Ariel." Victoria guessed.

"Duh? She was my ex girlfriend and I just saw her stabbed in front of my eyes and-"

"What's going on?"Lilo asked.

"The wind of Healing Power requires the caster to have light thoughts and a guilt free conscience." Victoria explained.

"Yeah, I found out Ariel was half demon, and there were riots in the magic realms, and I couldn't handle it, so I broke it off with her. I was being so selfish...she really needed me, her dad and mom were separated...and I let her down...again.."Charm was starting to glow, as he lifted his hands up and started the spell again, "I just wished I could take it all back."

**Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all my world**

Lilo and Victoria noticed how Charm's pure energy was healing Rita, so they kept leading him on.

"Charm, why do you love her?" Lilo asked.

Charm smiled, "I don't know, she made me feel safe, her smile, how strong she was but she never told me why? Like why didn't she go to magic school? Or why didn't she visit the magical realms? Ya know, this is her fault to, "Charm's smile turned into a frown, and the spell was starting to crumble, "If she told me from the start what she was, I wouldn't have bro-"

"Charm...hmm...When did you two first meet?" Victoria was thinking.

"One time, in Tiaga, I was lost. My dad always said stop being a wimp. I was lost and it was dark, she found me. I never really seen her that much, I always saw her with Clover, but I was too shy to talk to me. Had no choice that time. She made me feel strange, but in a good way. She was as tough as my dad, but at least she helped me keep going." Charm was laughing again, as he glowed brighter, "One time, Clover, Ariel, and I were climbing up this mountain, and I was about to fall...but she was there to catch me and call me a fag...and this one time when Slang and Fang pulled this mean prank on me. In short, I thought Aqua Maria asked me out to dance but she turned me down in front of everyone. Ariel came in to say that it was her I was suppose to dance with, because they dress the same. She always was there to help me up when ever I fall..but I couldn't help her."

**Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded**

"What would you say when you saw her again?" Lilo asked the finally question, Charm's back had white angel wings coming out of it. The funnels of water grew brighter until they blew up in a shower.

"That I love you." Charm wiped a tear and turned around, "Man, I'm a fag. A real man..doesn't cr..Oh screw it, I can cry if I want to...that's what attracted her in the first place."

"Charmy!" Rita jumped on his back, and giggling.

"Hey, you saved her and you have wings!" Victoria cheered.

Charm looked at both sides as he held Rita in his arms, "I'm a sorcerer."

"You didn't notice."

"No. I was thinking about Rita and Ariel."

"Rising Ocean storm!" Rita giggled.

"What's that?" Lilo asked.

**Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me**

"I don't know, she normally repeat things."

"Damn it!" Rita clapped, Charm covered her mouth.

"Not that though."

* * *

The police broke through George's door, seeing that the wife's head was in the wall and George was tied into his chair, with his blood on the wall, saying:

Forming Tide to Tide  
And waves to waves  
This is the Rising Ocean's Rage  
Bermuda is the key to this disaster  
Commanded by the Ocean's Master  
For three souls were sacrfirce to lead this way  
Say goodbye in three days


	26. Last vitcim

**If you ever want to know who Stitch's parents are, I already started writing about some of the experiment's parents in Gadget and Street. You can already guess who Clover's and Charm's folks are but there are several other couples, you can guess who they are.**

**I just say Beowulf for the first time, today, that's not fair. I made her first. :(**

Charm was still teaching Lilo and Victoria by just using water fom the sink.

"This is a good start to learn how to combine to magic elements together for a stronger attack..what was it called again."

"Combination!" Rita clapped.

"Good girl." Charm patted her on the head and then scratching her behind the ear.

"Awww....how cute." Lilo said, suddenly water sprayed out of Rita's mouth and onto Victoria's face.

"Yeah cute." Victoria said wiping the water from her face. That's when Clover came in, wearing a bathing suit.

"I looked everywhere and I can't find Hydra's cave..." She looked over to see Rita, who was drawing with crayons on the wall and Stella came in after her, "Rita Coraline Oceanic!" Clover came up and hugged the little experiment, I haven't seen you since Jumba put you in an experiment pod."

"Is that why she's still a baby?" Lilo asked.

"Yeah, she had since medical problems when she was born, so Jumba put her in an experiment pod so she wouldn't get sicker." Stella's eyes widened when she saw a Rita's drawing on the wall, it was of five figures, Ariel, Aqua Maria, Hydra, her, and Clover since she was kinda part of the family.

"Oh Rita, a work of art." Stella clapped.

"Whee did you find her?" Clover asked Charm.

"She was on shore."

Clover covered Rita's ears but Rita just giggled, "Damn."

"You said that around her, didn't you?" Stella asked as the black experiment with white tiger stripes, and white eyes held her, "Well, it shows she's learning. I remember Slang first word, I just won't say it. Fang's was fire, Clover's was Odin and Angel's was flower, they were so cute. I even remember this blue experiment, his body was bigger than his head and he had twins a yellow one and a red one, can't remember what happened to the red one, I think he got sick."

Corba suddenly came in.

"Sorry for this, but Hydra is killing more of Mr. Steel's family. We have to stop her, who's this?" Corba looked at the little experiment, who's eyes were watering up.

"I want my momma...*starts crying*..momma....I want my mommy!" Rita screams as the sky darkens and the water begins to shake violently.

"Oh..you poor thing. I have something for you. When Lilo said they saw 591, I just had to finish it, and it's water proof too." Stella pulls from the cabinet a stuff octupus who was light purple and had orange dots.

"Squidie." Rita hugs it as Stella puts her down.

"Sorry but but this Mr. Steel's fate is seal, once Hydra gets her revenge almost nothing stops her."

"What about this child? If she sees she's alive and well-."

"Remember Hydra's second personality, unless she sees all three alive, it won't change nothing. A demon having three kids is like a miracle." Stella shrugged her shoulders, "Seeing Waterita will just make her more upset."

"What do you make of this, then? It was found with Steel's younger brother."

Clover and Stella reads the poem.

"I know this is a warning, in three days that's the time, Bermuda..oh no..." Stella gasped.

Victoria explained, "Bermuda as in Bermuda's Triangle, the source of all water magic."

"Rising Ocean Rage." Rita was drawing another picture of a green figure.

"Oh no..the ultimate water spell..if combined with that and Bermuda's Triangle. There will be no stopping her. We have to find the Aqua Maria and Ariel..or..or.." Clover sighed.

"We're doomed." Slang came walking into the room with Fang and Angel, "Maybe this child can help us." Slang kneeled down to Rita and looked into her eyes as her eyes glowed icy blue. Any memory that Rita would remember, Slang would see. Rita being threw in the air by Ariel, Aqua Maria was brushing her hair, and Hydra was rocking her to sleep, while singing:

**Ever close your eyes  
ever stop and listen  
ever feel alive  
and you've nothing missing  
you don't need a reason  
let the day go on and on**

Then it was in a cave, Ariel and Aqua Maria were lying on their backs, they were sweating and coughing as if sick, then Hydra jumped into the water, Rita fell in after her, Slang couldn't see the entrance all the way, all she could see was that it was near a coral reef, but then a creature swam right at her, all she could see was its teeth, before she ran out of magic.

"Great, it's near a coral reef, on that makes it easier." Slang rolled her eyes.

"Maybe Rita could lead us there." Clover said.

"I don't think so, it would have shown by now."

"We have only three days. To find them."

* * *

It was two days later, it was night. Mr. Steel has lost everyone except his son, he was sitting in his office waiting for her. As he poured some liquor into his glass and turns around to see her sitting on his desk.

"Such a brave man, you decided to stay." Hydra's body turned blue and looked like water.

"Where else to I have to go, huh? You killed everyone except my son."

"Now, do you see my pain? How does it feel? But this world will pay as well," Her eyes glowed red as she smiled, "For my spell to work, I need a blood line, yours is the final key. Do you not feel honored?" Her claw slashed him across the face, as he stumble back, he pulls something out of his drawer, it was a gun, "You're going to shoot me?"

"Why not? If I die, you should too." He started to fire at her, but the bullets just went through her.

"It'll take more than iron to stop me."

"Fine then, I refuse to be killed by the likes of you..you MONSTER!!"

Hydra's eyes widened when she heard that, it took her to a flashback when her and her mate had their last fight.

"That's all you are! I never wanna see you again! You..YOU MONSTER!"

She clenched her fists, her teeth grinded as she gave Steel the hardest punch ever, sending him flying out the window and landing on the street down below.


	27. Plan

Near the Bahamas, some of the fishermen notice that a giant whirlpool was forming. Down below, was the red eyes of the monstrous demon, lifted up Mr. Steel's bloody head above a cauldron.

"Time for this world to end."

* * *

Clover was walking back and forth, pointing a long stick at a board, "Okay, the Rising Ocean's Rage spell is a very strong one. In fact, it requires the blood of a family in order to work and it has to be at the Bermuda Triangle, the center of all water magic."

"We know that, but how do we stop her?" Corba asked.

"We can't, only a water demon equal to its power or stronger can."

"Like the Leviathan?" Stella asked.

"Leviathan?" Lilo asked.

"The Leviathan is the oldest water demon around believe to live since the beginning of time. Lives in the very depths of the ocean, and rarely ever comes to the surface." Stella answers.

"Yes, I asked Experiment 98 and 99 to get that creature's dna or shell." Jumba said, "I read one of 98's demonology books on it, they never saw it but they were able to get some of the shells it shed. I used it to help create experiment 500."

"Only three water demons could summon him, that where Aqua Maria, Ariel, and Waterita come in or I can do it manually and go down there but he might not even be there. No, the three will be easier, I just have to find the cave and heal them before it's too late. I'm sure he would help his grand daughters. Right?"

"Wait, Steve Steel, he may know. He said that an enchanted woman in a cave killed his cousin."

"Great now, we need a distraction. Stella, Slang, and Charm, you three will distract her, by us some time. Angel, Victoria, Stitch, and Fang, you will try and create a barrier around the coast." Clover pointed to a map, "Corba, use some of your iron nitrite missiles at her, if you see that the others need time. Hydra may be weak against iron but she can take a few hits without feeling nothing."

Corba was on the phone, "One of our satellites have reported seeing a large whirlpool forming."

"It has begun."


	28. The Battle

Angel used her magic to create a small land closer to the whirlpool.

"Alright, you should be going now. All time counts, here's a potion I created for this kinda thing, "Stella pulls out a vial and gives it to Clover, "Just give it to them combining it with your water magic, it should revive them but if they die before the potion is given, it can not bring them back."

"Thanks." Clover pulled out her fans, "Come on Lilo, we have far to go and little time." A light yellow circle appeared around her, in an instance a light yellow woman came out of the circle, her hair waved around her body, she had a golden band around her forehead, and was wearing a warrior gown, "Wendy, let's go. Are you ready Lilo?" Clover was held in one hand while Lilo and Rita were held in the other. As Wendy flew away, Lilo wayched as Stella pulled out her staff, Slang her scythe and Charm his swords, and rose up from the water was this giant two headed creature.

"You think you can stop me?" The figure laughed in its demonic voice.

"Hydra-"

"That weakling isn't here anymore. The dying of her children has driven her insane, that's where I come in. Finally, that goody little bitch doesn't even know how truly powerful she is. This world will be destroyed." The figure laughed evilly.

"You gotta get through us first." An icy blue circle appeared, and these three icesicles fell from the sky, forming an icy blue woman with long braided hair, wearing a bikini and had a dagger in her hand, "Artica, are ou ready?" Artica just gave out a loud scream. Stella lifted her staff in the air, as a dark blue circle appears around her, suddenly it was like a piece of the sky was lowering down to her, and behind her stood a woman, who's entire body looked like the sky, it was covered with clouds, "Nu. Time for a fight, ready?"

Charm pulls out a magical card with a queen of hearts on it, a circle that was glowing black and red around him as the figure on the card comes to life. A woman with blond hair, wearing a golden crown on her head, was wearing a red and black long gown royal dress that was covered with red and black hearts, and holding a red heart wa in her hand.

"Lady Luck, ready for battle."

Clover and Lilo were still looking down.

"What are those?" Lilo asked.

"They're a Fairy/Sorcerer's/ or Sorceress's strongest magic, summonings. They can summon their elemental magical creature that their magic formed over the years, when you evolve into a witch, you'll learn how to summon your creatures. Stella can summon three, Sky, Light, and Aurora (mixture of all elements), Slang can also summon three: Ice, Darkness, and Jester but she can only summon the Jester if Fang can summon. Charm can only summon Wind and Luck. I can summon Water, Wind, and Bad luck."

* * *

Steve was standing in his father's office, sadly staring out the window, when he saw a creature flying in front of him, putting the females down.

"Don't panic." Clover tried to calm him down.

Steve backed up, "Security!!" Suddenly about forty men came in holding their guns up.

"Wendy, whirl wind please." Clover said, the creatue who was floating in the sky, nodded its head and blew a mighty wind causing the guards to be blown away.

"Bye bye." Rita waved.

"We need your help. The cave that you and your cousin where is it?" Lilo asked.

"Why?"

* * *

Lady Luck waved her wand giving Hydra another blow causing her to fall back.

"Artica, free-" Slang tried to command her but Hydra swatted her, the problem with summoning is that when ever your creature was hurt, some of its pain was transferred to you. Slang fell to her knees, not able to see when Hydra was able to hit Slang with her fist, suddenly a black hole formed in front of Slang as Hydra's fist entered but another one formede in front of Hydra's face making her accidentally punch herself (which is pretty funny.) Shadow helps pull Slang up.

"Thanks a lot...." Slan pulls away from Shadow, "For letting her almost hit me...You're worthless.." In Slang's language that means (Thanks a lot for saving me..you're my hero..)"

"Time to use the ultimate attacks together." Charm yelled, "Lady Luck, Dooms Day Roll." Lady Luck nodded her head as a magical slot came up, this was a risky attack because if the slot turns to all skulls it meant the end of Lady Luck (She doesn't die but she can't be summon again to fight on the same day) but if all landed on any other symbols like Hearts or lighting bolts, it would activate her ultimate attack, Dooms Day Strike, or the elemental forms of them. This time it landed on Lighting bolts.

Charm cheered, "Ultimate attack, Lighting Bolt Dooms Day swirl." Lady luck Lifted her wand in the air, shooting lighting bolts at Hydra, creating a giant tornado that lifted her in the air.

"Nu..ultimate attack..Sky's elemental Strikes." Nu threw its spear into the sky, making them spiltting into about several of them and all of a sudden, the sky starts to change different colors, it was yellow, blue, white, and a light blue color. One spear came back down, Nu shoots it into the tornado, making it turn yellow from lighting, icy blue for snow, light blue for rain, and red for heat. Hydra landed back into the water harshly getting back up.

"Icy Diamond Burial Dust!" Slang yelled, Artica shot an icy cold blast from its hands causing Hydra to freeze, then Artica pulled out its dagger, slashing Hydra in many places while still frozen then it came back and snapped its finger. The ice around Hydra cracks, causing her to fall back.

"You think that could stop me!!"

In one slash, Nu was gone, causing Stella great pain.

"Next summoning, Sola." Stella had a yellow circle around her, as the sun shines on her a creature came out of the ray. This creature was a female who had an arrow and bow in her hands and covered in armor as it glowed brighter, nearly blinding everyone.

* * *

Finally getting Steve to talk they arrive at the cave. Clover lifted up Ariel who was barely breathing, Lilo and Rita was over Aqua Maria. Rita started crying.

"I want my sissies back..."


	29. Summoning

**This song doesn't belong to me**

Slang healed Artica by using her blizzard spell (since Artica is an ice element type of creature, any kind of ice magic heals it.)

"Okay, we have to keep our creatures healed as long as possible. "She said to Charm (for some people who didn't know this, Charm is a male) waving her hands, healing Lady Luck after the last attack, Sola (Stella's light creature) pulls out its sword, nearly blinding Hydra with its light, "Quick Sola, Solar Flare." Sola nodded using the blade and lifted it into the sky towards the sun, shining brighter, blinding Hydra who is unable to block any of the attacks.

* * *

Clover poured the potion into both of their mouths. She puts her hands in the water and pulls out these two water bubbles and gives on to Lilo.

"Remember that mermaid transformation bubble I taught you, use it on them. Water Demons need clean water in order to heal themselves."

"But, the water around here has been polluted. It'll take forever for that Steve man to clean it up."

"That's where Rita comes in, she can clean it," Clover gives Rita the sign to go into the water, Rita crawls back into the water and gives off this shining glow, "Now, she won't be able to pull it off herself, now, the rest of the light magic from the water has to come from us. Stella did teach you how to use that ray light spell."

"Yeah, we have to use good memories."

"Okay come on." Clover used the bubble to completely engulf Ariel and Lilo used her bubble on Maria, while drawing more clean water from the ocean.

* * *

Suddenly, the sun was covered by clouds, shutting Sola's Solar Flare off and also Sola (the only problem was that Sola needs an external light source to draw its power from. Artica who was freezing Hydra bit by bit and cutting her with her dagger was automatically slashed by Hydra, making her disappear and causing more damage to Slang.

"That's it, time to use my most powerful creature." Slang started to glow, for some strange reason, her shadow started to form larger, "Angie, I needed more ground. Slang yelled.

"On it." Angel and Victoria was able to cover more ground.

"Corba, Shadow cover me." Slang commanded, Corba called in for the pilots to shoot the iron nitrite missiles and Shadow created a dark barrier around her, "When Blood is Shed , Let the Dark One Emerge. I summon you Grim Reaper!(not the real one)." Slang cut her right idex finger and let the blood drop on the ground, her shadow automatically responded and in an instant the sky darkened and lighting flashed from the sky and hits the shadow, creating some sort of black hole and the lighting pulls out a hideous creature that was the same size as Hydra. It was like a shrouded cloak figure that had its inky black hands tied together like a bondage.

"Impressive, babe." Shadow looks up.

"Thanks. Grim, ready for a battle?" Slang asked, the creature screeches as its cloak fell off revealing its true horror, the bondage that was wiped around it arms was all over its body, it looked more like a mummy except for the right side of the face that was left, "Pain." Slang commanded, a dark ray came from its eyes and shot Hydra causing her to fly.

"Lady Luck, use Hurricane dice roll." Charm commaded, Lady Luck throws nearly nothing but dice at Hydra forming a hurricane tornado around her.

* * *

Finally after nearly using all their magical energy, Aqua Maria and Ariel finally got the iron that was in their bodies removed.

"Mawie! Awiel!" Rita jumps on both of their laps, Clover quickly explains the situation.

"Great, where's papa when we been needing him?" Maria stood up, "He could beat mama, he is strong and immune to her magic."

"We were more like thinking..." Clover clears her throat almost sounding like Maria's accent, "That always happens..Your Grandpap...dad..I mean the Leviathan."

The two gasped, Ariel punches Clover's left arm, "We don't even know what he looks like, we should try and snap Mom out of it..not talk to him...Once she sees that we're okay-"

"She won't snap out of was the plan then, "Lilo looked at Rita, "But she didn't even pay any attention to Rita."

The two gasped again, Maria spook, "That's must be other side. We need to be doing something quick."

Ariel looked at Maria, "That accent is killing me. I mean da...I mean-"

"Damn it." Rita laughed.

"I'm gonna kill Charm."

"Girls, focus..In order to summon the Leviathan, three water demons has to sing and dance some weird song." Clover showed them the lyrics they had to sing to.

"Hey, Mom use to sing that song to us all the time and would always dance it to us but she would never let us sing or dance with her." Ariel looked.

"What about Rita? She can barely talk." Maria looked down at Rita who was humming the song, "That will do but she doesn't know how to dance to it."

"Give it a try." Lilo said. The three were standing on top of the water. Ariel circled around Aqua Maria and so did Rita crawling behind her. Ariel picked it Rita and spunned her in the air.

**let me sail, let me sail, let the orinoco flow,  
let me reach, let me beach on the shores of Tripoli.  
let me sail, let me sail, let me crash upon your shore,  
let me reach, let me beach far beyond the Yellow Sea.**

Aqua Maria now circles around Ariel, lifting Rita in the air, causing her to laugh.

**from Bissau to Palau - in the shade of Avalon,  
from Fiji to Tiree and the Isles of Ebony,  
from Peru to Cebu hear the power of Babylon,  
from Bali to Cali - far beneath the Coral Sea.**

The water automatically starts dancing around the three as they were holding hands and swinging in a circle.

"It's working." Clover cheered, who threw some leafy berries in the middle of the circle as a blue circle appears

**from the North to the South, Ebudae into Khartoum,  
from the deep sea of Clouds to the island of the moon,  
carry me on the waves to the lands I've never been,  
carry me on the waves to the lands I've never seen.  
**

**we can sail, we can sail...  
we can steer, we can near with Rob Dickins at the wheel,  
we can sigh, say goodbye Ross and his dependencies  
we can sail, we can sail...**

After the dance was over, all of a sudden, there was a whirlpool that formed underneath them, sucking up everyone, Clover and Lilo quickly transformed into mermaids. By the time the whirlpool stopped, they saw that they were in this freezing cold dark place, where light from the sun barely shined.

"Where are we?" Lilo asked, shivering, watching as a giant alligator/dinosaur thing swims over them.

"You mortal, are at the bottom of the ocean." A voice answered.

"I'm cold." Rita shivered, hugging under Ariel's as she wrapped her arms around her.

"The place where time itself is slowed to almost a halt." Maria was still looking around.

Ariel covered Rita's ears and mouthed, "No shit, sherlock."

"What is problem? You've been on my case-"

"Please, ladies, no need to fight each other...you'll need your energy...fighting me!" A long tentacle came out of the cave, grabbing Ariel, Lilo, Rita, Maria, and Clover. Red eyes glowed from the cave, "What are you creatures doing here? Answer before I decided to eat you." The figure slowly came out of the cave.

"The leviathan?" Lilo shrieked.

"No, young one, the-" Another creature with red eyes swarm over them, all Lilo could see was it's long neck and flippers.


	30. The real Leviathan

Rita was able to sqeeze right through the creatures tentacles.

"Get back here, you little-" The creature tries to reach for Rita, who was bit him, "Ouch! That's it! No one bites me and lives."

"Kraken, calm yourself." A creature who was slowly floating over them, the foggy sun revealed a creature with red eyes, long neck, had four flippers, and a long tail. The creature whose tentacles were around the other girls loosened.

"The Kraken, it's real?" Lilo tries to see the creature from the cave.

"Of course, the Kraken is a legendary water demon, said to have sunken ships, eaten sailors, and cause chaos without even showing its face." Ariel crossed her arms.

"And this is the mysterious beast of the sea, The Loch Ness Monster herself, or Nessie, the water demon of the Loch." Clover explained, "We need to see the Leviathan, it's urgent."

"About the Rising Ocean's Rage spell." Nessie lowered its head, "Correct?"

"Please, it's about time someone has done something, "The Kraken's tentacle pointed at Lilo, "You humans ruin everything, this water use to be crisp and pure, now, we legendary demons of the ocean have to hide to the very bottom just so we can escape the posion of mankind, why should we help? Better yet, why should the Leviathan help you?"

"Because, there are a lot of innocent lives on this planet, lots of planet are exactly trying to save the earth, people are recycling and trying to keep this place clean." Lilo said.

"Plus, he has a chance to do something for our mother, his daughter." Ariel crosses her arms again.

"You lie! The Leviathan is no children."

"Yes we does, he had one. Some years ago, this one's mom and aunt, "Ariel points at Clover, who was just waving, "Stole some of the Leviathan's shell to create her, he knew, but he just let it go. Our mom needs her now, and since he never has done anything for her in the past, he can start now."

"How dare you, you half demon witch. You're mother is a disgrace, falling for a non magical being, especially that low life father of yours who abandoned his own wife and two children, leaving her pregnant with the third child who was born sickly."

Ariel grabs one of the Kraken's tentacle, squeezing it tight,"You Bas-"

"Enough!!" A voice echoed, from the murky water, two giant dark figures came from the distance, the first one was a giant mermaid with long flowing hair, then swimming by it was this ugly lobster/crab thing , it looked rusted as if it was made from metal, it had short tentacles from its mouth, its eyes were red and its shell was covered with these strange light red markings all over its back, "That's quite enough."

* * *

Fang and Stitch were trying to keep the barriers up but it was no use, the waves were already breaking through, but the last wave nearly blow the two away causing Fang to crash up against a wall. Angel and Victoria were getting tired of trying to rebuild the rock barriers.

"I can't keep this up." Angel nearly falls to the ground. Fang was lying on the ground, "Fang, Fang, wake up! Stitch help me, please." Angel and Stitch pulls Fang right back on her feet.

"Huh?" Fang looks around, her pupils were starting to get bigger. Suddenly, the small area (in Florida) was starting to get hotter, and cracks were starting to form from the ground.

"Oh no, Fang snap out of it." Angel smacks Fang in the face, kncoking Fang out of her weird trance.

"Huh?" Fang nearly collaspes into Angel's arms.

* * *

Lady Luck was finally defeated. Charm cuts his hand as his shadow lengthens.

"When Blood is Shed, Let the chaos of Winds, emerge, Zephyrus, I summon you." Charm let the blood his hand drop on the ground, a light blue hole appeared from behind the shadow, a man with small winged ear, short blue hair wearing a white warrior robe and had large white wings, and was holding two blades.

Stella dismisses Sola and begins to summon her strongest creature, she cuts her hand with a small knife," When Blood is Shed, Let the controller of all elements emerge, Aurora, come to my aid." Stella smashes her staff on the ground as her shadow started to take form, a female who was an array of light colors, holding an bow and arrow, and wearing a white gown.

* * *

The other looked in awe at the giant two creatures.

"First, young ones, you must discover which one is the creature you seek. One will help while the other will destroy." The crab like monster said. Clover swarm towards the ugly crab.

"This isn't a game, we're wasting time." Aqua Maria said.

"Foolish half demon. You are in the ocean where time is not an issue. The cold water freezes time itself." The Kraken laughed still not leaving its cave.

"Wait a minute, in the demonology books, no one has ever seen the Leviathan, because..why?"

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

"If your mom is the daughter of the Leviathan, they must have similar abilities right?"

"I guess." Ariel and Aqua Maria shrugged their shoulders.

"No one would ever thought your mom was a monster because..."

"She could transform her body to make herself appear whomever she chooses." Ariel shrugs her shoulder.

"What is big deal, all water demons can transform."

"Yes, but the Leviathan uses it just like your mom, to hide its true appearance."

Lilo points at the mermaid, "So it has to be the mermaid. She's pretty."

"Hmmm...I think its..You.." Clover points at the-.


	31. Final Fight

**This song doesn't belong to me**

The battle was still raging on, Angel was watching over the earth barrier while Stitch was trying to help Fang get back on her feet, that's when Victoria noticed that Fang's shadow was starting to form into something strange. It looked like the figure of a woman with wings, Fang 's hands were on her ears.

"Please, no. Not now!" Tears were running down her eyes and sweat was pouring from her face.

"Angel, something's wrong with Fang." Victoria yelled. Angel looked back. _The creature inside your sister, that demon calls itself the Phoenix. Angel, your sister is safe from this demon's power unless..unless the magical seal is ever broken. God help us if that ever happens."_

"No, Fang! No!"

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

Fang was starting to glow, it was as if something was forcing her to evolve to the next stage, Fang's pupils got bigger as her eyes turned black.

"Snap out of it!" Stitch was shaking her, but Fang was still focus.

"Get away from me! Now!" Fang gave Stitch the hardest punch across the face, "Vict...Victoria..please...leave..I can't control it..."

Angel grabs Fang around the face, she turned her attention to her, "Fang, look at me! Look at me! Don't let her-"

"It..It's, "The veins on Fang's face were showing, they were blue, making her pale, her voice was raspy as if she was talking in loud whisper," It's too late!" In a flash of red light, Fang was force to evolve into a fairy with red dragon wings, but the power was too much, it was like Fang was on fire. Angel watched in horror has her big sister changed in front of her face. Fang flew towards Hydra.

** So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal**  


* * *

Clover pointed to the little creature, known as Rita, everyone gasped.

"You almost had me, you're very good." Clover said, but Aqua Maria pulled her by the shoulder.

"Clover, what are you talking about?"

"I noticed something about Rita was off when we were healing you two. Rita can't control her powers very well. If it was the real Rita, me and Lilo would have had to add our own light magic, in the beginning we did but then Rita was about to create light from water by herself. You must've switch during that time. I bet you lured her to the bottom by showing her something shiny. Also, Ariel said that their mother use to sing that Leviathan summoning song to them, which means, only they heard it. Rita wasn't even conceive then."

"Oh yeah." Ariel shrugged her shoulders.

"Also, she's teethening, there's no way she could have bit the Kraken without crying.

Rita smiled, "You are a very smart creature." Rita changed her shape to reveal herself being a mermaid who was holding a trident.

"Where is the real Rita?" Ariel asked.

"Elementary my dear Ariel,"Clover pulls out a shiny teethening toy and whispered, "Oh Waterita! Sweetie! Lok what I got!" Suddenly, Rita came out from the Kraken's cave who seemed surprised, that anyone could get pass him and into his home without noticing. Rita laughed as she grabs the teethening toy and starts chewing on it, laying in Clover's arms.

"We need your help-" Lilo was interrupted when the giant lifted her hand up to silence her.

"I know my darling, and I shall. I do agree that humans have ruined the ocean, but I also agree that there are a few good people, Pudge has told me a great deal abou you, Lilo."

"He has?"

"Yep, now, I shall stop the spell, but you must defeat her." The Leviathan points at Clover.

"Me but-"

"The only true way to hurt a water demon is with water, now darling, summon your strongest creature."

Clover nodded, gives Rita to Ariel, pulls out her razor sharp fans, and cuts her index finger, " When Blood is Shed let the Ocean's Master ARISE!! Oceania, I summon you!!" A blue circle surrounds Clover as a creature arises from the sea depth. It was a woman, with light blue skin. This one was different from the others, it's eyes were covered by this black metal bar, its hands were above its head, tied to this giant machine that was formed around her like a circle, the black machine had metal arms that was holding a trident. The creature was wearing a black bra and the lower part of her was a mermaid tail. The creature let out a loud scream.

"Why does the creature look tormented?" Lilo asked Ariel but Ariel didn't answer as if she was hiding somthing.

"Let's just say, a fairy's summoning always shows how the fairy views themselves."

"Ready for Battle!" Clover said.

* * *

"Ready for the final attack, "Stella was sweating, their ultimate could only keep fighting as long as thy had enough magic to supply them.

"Zephyrus, time for the Ultimate attack, Four Corners!!" Charm commanded. Zephyrus pulls out its swords and begins to change at Hydra, slashing its swords through it, "Northern Icy winds, " Zephyrus slashed through her, causing her to freeze, "Southern's Heat Wave, " He slashes through her again, "Western's Dry Curve, "He slashes through her, "Eastern's Raging Typhoons, and last, FOUR CORNERS!!!" Zephyrus's twirls around in the creating the tornadoes of the four winds, crashing into her. Zephyrus disappears as Charm backs up falling into the water.

**I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

Stella was next, "Aurora, NORTHERN LIGHTS!!" Aurora pulls out a bunch of arrows, as each arrow hits Hydra, one was light, next was darkness, sky, earth, wind, ice, and water (which did the most damage). Stella fell to the ground.

"Our Time, Ultimate attack Oblivion." The bandage around Grim loosened and the other side of his face was revealed, its gray hair and its gross skin showed, it let out a louder roar as it shoots these small energy balls at her about 50 times, then roars again as it summons a stronger energy blast, then pulls out its scythe and slashes at her three times. Slang fell to her knees, Shadow was helping her up as Grim and Aurora disappeared, but Hydra got back up.

"You gotta be kiddin me." Shadow looks up.

"She's in water, it's nearly impossible to beat her when she's in her element." Stella was trying to catch her breath. Suddenly, a fire ball was shot at her. Everyone looked up into the sky to see Fang who looked pale.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

"Time to die!!" Fang said, still in that same whisper like voice. Fang shot a larger fire ball, which actually sent Hydra flying.

"Oh no, it can't be." Slang's eyes widened.

"What?" Shadow looked up to see the cold stare in Fang's eyes, like she really wants to kill.

"There can only be one powerful demon around here and that's me." Fang's hands turned into claws as she flew towards Hydra, slashing her skin, making Hydra actually scream.

**Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

"She'll kill her." Stella said.

**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell**

Charm woke up just in time, and started to swim up to the top, but suddenly he held something from just in front of him, swimming towards him. He paused to see Ariel swimming right towards him, smiling at him. She held him by the face and pulls him to kiss him on the lips, before pushing him away and swimming to the top.

**This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal**

The fire around Fang continue to engulp her.

"If this keeps up..she'll..., "Stella turns to see Charm, Ariel, Aqua Maria, and Rita getting out of the water, "You..you're alive...I know this is bad of me to ask but up for a fight."

"We can't be fighting Mama, she is too strong."

"Not Hydra, Fang stupid. Look!" Ariel points at Fang, who was causing Hydra to lose her arm when Hydra tried to grab her.

"Yeah, Fang will kill her, and we're too tired to fight."

Aqua Maria and Ariel looked at each other, "Leave it to us."

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**

Suddenly, a giant body of water formed, with Aqua Maria inside, separating the two demons from the fight.

"I'll kill you too!" Fang screech.

"Don't think so." Ariel jumps out of the water body and gives Fang a round of punches in the face, when Fang grabs her by the left leg, Ariel just kicks her in the face with the other, making her let go and Ariel grab Fang's leg and throws her into the water but Fang catches herself in time. Aqua Maria uses her

"That's my woman! Kick her ass!!"Charm cheered.

"Kick her ass!" Rita laughed, copying Charm, who covered her mouth again.

Before Hydra can enter the fight, a creature arises right in from of her, Clover was flying right next to it.

"Hello, Master."

* * *

The Leviathan slowly swims into the whirlpool where Hydra casted the spell, she throws a few of her scales from her tail (which were mistaken as shells last time) into the cauldron and throws a small leafy red berry into the cauldron.

Hydra could feel as the spell was breaking apart, "No..No!!"

"That's right bitch, now I want my teacher back or I make her come back." Clover commands Oceania to get ready to attack, Clover was already running low on magic.

"I have enough magic left to take this world down the old fashion way."

"Yeah but your health is weakening as well, my cousin and my sisters, weren't just merely distracting you, they were weakening you. You can't hold on to her for long."

Ariel flipped around in the air, landing on top of Fang who was trying o fly away, making her crash into the water. Fang climbed right out of the water and in front of Angel, who was helping her up.

"Fang, please."

"Help me, please. I can't control her.."

**Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become**

"We can fix this."

Fang's eyes were black again, "I don't wanna fix this! I'm free! FREE!" Fang flys towards the sky and disappears into outer space.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!"

* * *

"Oceania!!! Rising Ocean's Rage!!" Clover commanded, Oceania screams. The bars from the machine part finally released, letting Oceania claw Hydra with its razor sharp claw about 100 times, then punched Hydra in the stomach, letting her fly into the air. Oceania quickly dives under water and creates this giant water bubble and sends it flying to Hydra, then its trident glows as it throws it at Hydra, causing her to shrink back to normal size. The Leviathan holds Hydra in her hands.

"So this is my child...my child..she's stunning..Take good care my darling, for you're my treasure." The Leviathan puts Hydra on the ground next to Ariel and Aqua Maria.


	32. Innocence

Hydra was in Jumba's tank in Jumba's ship, healing. Fang was still missing.

Corba enters into the ship, he sighs, "I'm sorry about this but you three are under arrest, Ariel, Aqua Maria and Hydra." Corba put iron hand cuffs on Ariel and Aqua Maria.

"What?"

"You killed at least four college boys, the surivior, he was found dead in his boat, "Corba pointed at Aqua Maria, "Then you killed several board members."

"First, I killed no college boys, they attacked me..

**Flashback**

After Aqua Maria finished transforming, the college boys came up to her, when she sent one of them flying, after putting up a fight, scratching them. One of the guys, pulled a iron swift blade and stabbed her in the stomach. She staggered off and somehow ended up floating in the ocean.

**End of Flashback**

"You were knocked out the whole time?" Lilo asked.

"Of course, look, "Maria shows Corba the scar.

"That would explain why the blade didn't match anyone of their blood. That doesn't explain the board members."

"They killed them only to make Rita better. Plus Mr. Steel did lie." Victoria explained.

"Okay, you, "Corba points at Ariel, "You killed three people, one was Billy Coste, the Diver, Darry Meeks, and his boat driver, Den Micheals, who was found murder in his home just a few days ago. Ricky one of the locals and Den said that some freaky monster did it. Explain that."

"I can't because I have no idea what you're talking about, I was in a cave when I was activate. I saw this guy and I wanted to see if he was food, the blood's not bad but that's a required taste."

Corba pulls out a picture, seeing the teeth, "You have the same teeth, three rows has this picture, explain that."

Ariel looks at the picture, her eyes widened and then she showed Maria who's eyes widened as well, "That's not me, I inherited these from the other side of the family."

"Who?"

"Daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, daddy. He's very nasty when people get into his territory, one time I saw him rip this alien's arm off just for fishing in his lake."

"And Papa gets twice as this nastier when people mess with his little girls." Aqua Maria nodded.

"Yeah, one time when Ariel and I started dating, I thought he would eat me alive, I mean I thought he would kick my-" Charm was interrupted by Rita's outburst.

"Kick my ass!" Rita laughed.

Ariel shot Charm an evil killer look, "Yeah, that was the look." Charm ran behind Clover shaking.

"But they drowned?"

"Daddy is strong, he could have easily dragged them underwater without a struggle. Plus, you can't prove that we killed any board members, or they weren't killed before we got there."

"Fine then, your mother-"

"She was insane, plus, who will believe that she killed all those men?"

"Fine, she killed one board member, with posion lip stick."

"I have done no such thing." Hydra was leaning against the wall, Rita screamed and crawled towards her mother, who picked her up, "My babies are alive!" She hugged Aqua Maria, Ariel, and Rita.

"Mommy!!" Rita giggled, then sucking her thumb.

"I wanted to hurry up my darlings progress, so I looked up the other location of the board members so I sneaked into Steel's office to find out."

"Wait, this posion lipstick isn't yours?" Jumba asked, "It has some of your dna on it."

"The thing about posion make up is, it can be absorbed through skin unless I have posion is my blood, in five minutes, I could be lying on floor as well."

"Then who?" Corba asked.

"Well, I am middle child. I give you guess Jumba, who loves poison make up, but can disguise herself to look like anyone. I don't know, maybe...Eva."

"Eva..Who's Eva?"

"Eva is little sister, experiment 510, a dark demon." Hydra laughs, "She is more dangerous than me almost, because she kills not for purpose, for the sport."

* * *

The Angels were standing outside while the Oceanic family were trying to clear their names.

"Okay, I'm going to look for Fang, Kimi is throwing a surprise birthday party for Leon, I can ask her for some help."Stella sighed. **Don't worry, you'll find out who's Kimi and Leon are. Just read Hendrix and Komodo.**

"Okay. We'll ask mom and dad for help too."

* * *

In one of the magical realms, a dark clouded orb was glowing in front of two dark figures.

Back in Hawaii a dark figure swims in the ocean, with glowing aqua green eyes.

While on a planet, an alien girl with long red hair is destorying a city.

* * *

**This is it for now, the sequel is Hendrix and Komodo and after that is The Daredevil and Pyro Psychopath. Don't worry, I'm still writing**


End file.
